Nothing In Return
by Arianstar
Summary: Left behind Maddison makes a sort of life for herself, but being behind has turned her bitter and when Jack just comes waltzing back into her life and expects it all to be fine, he's in for a surprise and she's in for a bigger one.
1. All Is Not Forgotten

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_A/N: This is something I've been toying with since I had a really weird dream on night. This one should be steadily updated as long as life doesn't get out of hand._

_Title from a song by Agnostic Font  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: All Is Not Forgotten  
**

The heat was the first thing she was aware of, beating down on her and trying to pry her from slumber. Reluctantly she opened her eyes blinking rapidly before squinting around her; naturally she was lying in a dirty street nearby a familiar building. The stirrings of those fortunate enough to not drink themselves into a coma and those leaving or going about business in town stirred her. The growing voices, giggles and general noise of Tortuga giving her reason to pause, before sighing and climbing to her feet. Slowly she dusted of her black pants, stretching her long arms above her before dusting of her blue top and black corset.

She didn't even attempt to tame her wild blond curls and just tied her bandanna around keeping them out of her way. She turned toward the _'Ladies Pride'_ before marching off to see if Molly was about and wanted her to work.

She walked among the streets littered with various things from garbage to animals, some of the people also litter in her opinion. She sidestepped drunks, those coming out of their comatose states and those that decided they needed to empty their stomachs for the morning. She come in sight of a peeling tan building with a half crooked sign and smiled. She had been there since she was dropped off and to that day still swore she would pay him back for leaving her behind.

She walked into the tavern aware of very few people inside and noted a woman heaving around crates, alcohol and dishes. "Morning Molly." She sounded unenthusiastic and her throat hurt.

"Morning' lass." Molly was short, plump with wild red hair that fell past her waist and the kindest green eyes she had seen after she was dumped. "You have one of those hang over's I see." She made a face before Molly placed some food out for her and some water. "You end up outside of that tavern again?" she nodded taking the food and smiling at her now closest friend in Tortuga.

"Aye and it wasn't a pleasant wakeup call I might add." Molly just smiled shaking her head.

"You're still drinking yourself silly, you be the only one here that out drink half these men. You need yourself a man." She saw the look and again shook her head. "Maddison…you may have been left her by that man but you are by no means ugly. You be a pretty lass and would make any man happy. Even an honest one."

She shrugged trying to avoid this conversation it never ended well and she hated to bring up that one man she wanted desperately to strangle. She had been stranded there for four years after her so called 'man' saved her ass from nearly drowning in the ocean. She didn't want to reflect on those events or how she met him.

"I don't much like men Molly, especially that one you're trying to not bring up."

"Switching to wenches then Maddie?" she winced giving Molly an evil glare. "Aye lassie, I know you don't swing that way, which you kindly informed me. You can't remain hung up on one man all your life, especially _that _man. He's a menace as you well know and very well known for just what he is."

Maddison tuned out while Molly continued to lecture her over her bad choices throughout her stay and then paused when fingers clicked near her nose. Slowly blue eyes met green ones and she sighed.

"A pirate is nothing to love Maddison, you're better than that."

"So you've been telling me for the four years I've been stranded. I've also got other reasons to throttle that man, which include several scars and such because he _dumped_ me here." Shaking her head the tavern woman plopped her list in front of Maddison and waved her towel at her. "I'm going."

Tortuga was heaven compared to what they had dealt with over the past year or so. Glancing ahead he began to doubt going into port, it would his tenth or more time he refused to leave the ship. It was noticed and not just by his first mate, the Turners were also beginning to notice, it didn't look like it would be fairing well for him either.

"You're joining us this time right Jack?" Will startled him from his contemplative thoughts, dark eyes lingering on Tortuga's port.

He didn't think it wise to refuse this time, the odds that the girl was still there were slim. Closing his eyes he smiled slightly, she was fun when she was with him and then she went and did something incredibly stupid in his opinion. Unfortunately he wasn't any wiser. Sighing he met the eyes of the curious 'whelp' as he was fond calling will and nodded.

"Aye, I suppose whelp." Will sighed giving Jack a look indicating he wasn't fond of the nickname, especially considering he proved himself more times than he should have had to. "Lizzie coming along?"

Will still had his share of issues with Jack and Elizabeth both, the past was the past though and he was fondly married to her. He was saved thanks to the pirate at his side and his father was now lord of the Dutchman, luck always seemed to follow Captain Jack Sparrow whether he deserved it or not. Both of them had learned that over time and both chose to stay with Jack since Port Royal was no longer a home to either of them.

"Don't call me Lizzie Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth marched over to Will's side with a less than pleasant look on her face.

Jack scowled at the obvious lack of his title but didn't feel like bickering which seemed common with the couple lurking around him. He had yet to understand _why_ he didn't leave them somewhere, but then he knew that it was because they were as close to friends as he would ever get and that they went through too much hell together. Not like he was pleased to be admitting to any of it.

Elizabeth, Will and his crew went off into Tortuga leaving him at the docks. He was having second thoughts about running around town, he knew that she hadn't had anywhere to go but with him or where he left her, an inconvenience was he left her in the town he was standing in and sadly was sure she was waiting ready to throttle him.

Will and Elizabeth reluctantly returned to the docks seeing Jack standing right where they left him, the Black Pearl's shadows consuming him as night began to fall. "Jack?"

Startled by the soft voice he glanced up at two sets of dark eyes, Elizabeth's light brown hair wildly blowing about her face and Will's pulled back strands lingering near his eyes. Both of them were far too fragile for the pirate life, but over time they had both adapted and he could see it in the way they held themselves, swords always at the ready and adventure in their hearts.

"Aye I know, I just haven't decided where I wish to go." He still had a silver tongue and could lie his way out of most anything.

Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow at this, Will and she both knew that he frequented one place in Tortuga and that was the 'Faithful Bride', it was the place all their adventured usually turned to and both were sure he wouldn't choose anything different.

"Jack what is going on?"

He saw Will's suspicion and noticed Elizabeth's also doubted his story. Shrugging putting on his famous innocent act which always failed he began to walk and the pair followed after. He reluctantly realized too much time around the Turner's made him far easier to understand in some aspects.

Maddison had done most of the errands for that day for Molly, her last being to drop off some packages to be shipped out of port. She was just coming from the office of dock supervisor when she glanced up seeing a familiar ship down the way. Her stomach felt like an anchor of emotion had just fallen there, somewhere in Tortuga he was here again and she still hadn't been able to find him.

He had slipped her for four years then and still his luck held out. She angrily turned back toward town, she needed a good solid drink and to give Molly the mail she had picked up on her way. She needed to do something or she may have very well done something she would regret, like actually starting another tavern fight or getting herself arrested. Thanks to that insufferable man she had come to loath she was also considered a pirate, just less identifiable because she didn't have a 'P' brand.

Naturally he led them straight to the last place he wanted to be, he had after all abandoned her in this very same tavern. "Come on Jack." Cringing he glanced around somehow lucky enough to avoid the usual slaps.

Deep down though he was quite sure many more were coming, worse ones at that. "Aye I'll get there when I feel the need." He watched the couple shrug disappearing within the building leaving him to gaze up at the familiar less than stable looking structure with the peeling sign. "I feel the need for self preservations more." unenthusiastically he went into the familiar place ducking the familiar scuffles and was relieved to see his table free of any threats and the tavern pretty clear of the threat he feared.

Jack began to relax, perhaps his luck would hold out this time too. He seated himself ordering his beverage of choice and began to feel more like himself. He kept his share of secrets, during his escaped from Port Royal and his less than pleasant time before going after Davy Jones heart he had stumbled across her. Things went south when she admitted she cared about his well being, they went further south when she began to get too close and that's when he decided it was time to leave her behind.

Unfortunately since that time he had a lot of thinking time and that's what he did. He thought, to a point where his madness went far worse and then a bit of reality set in when he realized she wasn't as daft as he hoped, but he would be the last to ever admit that to himself or anyone else for that matter.

Maddison come into Molly's place with such a fierce look in her eyes the woman felt like diving under the counter where she was serving several customers already that evening. Her deadly gaze froze on her long time friend and she attempted a smile, it was more of a wicked grimace which made Molly flinch.

"Drink?"

"Yes."

Molly didn't argue further, it took her a great amount of courage to offer Maddison that much. It also come to her attention that it didn't take Maddison much to down the drink either and the worst part of the whole situation was she could see a deep hurt there, one she knew well.

"Maddie? Are you alright lass?"

"No, he's here in Tortuga somewhere," she placed the empty mug on the counter. "Somewhere where I can't throttle him, that slimy git of a pirate is probably wrapped around his pretty women and…"

Molly tuned Maddison out, the girl was on a rampage and she was very sure that giving her the attention she needed would only make her angrier. She felt deeply sorry for the girl, her whole life had been that blasted man and now she was a wild vixen that not even the most insane of men wanted to table with. He had broken her spirit and yet the stupid girl still remained there hoping he would come to his senses.

"Maddison Tempest." She stopped mid rant at Molly's soft interruption. "Your very much like a tempest storm brewing and you be losing what sense you have left. Go find him and for once take your issues out on the actual problem." She felt her mouth move but she didn't manage anything intelligent. "Go one girl, go find him."

Molly was sure it was the most unintelligent thing she had ever suggested, but she knew that Maddison would never change, never move on and even if she didn't agree with it all, she needed to do something and that man was the way to fix it. She knew of him and his reputation, none of it good but since Maddison arrived she had learned that regardless of stories he had some good traits. Otherwise he would have never found a girl this hung up and willing to do anything to get back at him, she had more of an idea it was just to get back to him.

"Deities above I hope you get what you want lassie, you deserve to be happy. Even if I don't approve."

Her words were lost to Maddison she had already left to seek out the man that broke her and hopefully fix it all.


	2. A Walk Through Hell

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_Title from a song by Say Anything_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Walk Through Hell**

Glancing up at the couple talking with his crewmen he wondered why he just stared around hoping to see her. First thing he would do is run, he was not going to on the end of her wrath and especially after he taught her a great deal about fighting, which already added to what she knew. She would be dangerous to anyone, especially him.

"Capt'n?" Jack turned his attention to Gibbs; he knew exactly what he was asking just not out loud so the Turner's could share their opinions.

"Aye Gibbs, I don't see much to worry about."

Gibbs nodded watching Jack move over to a table by himself and deeper in the shadows, he knew that the man was hiding and for once he didn't blame Captain Jack Sparrow. _"Women are bad luck."_ There was no doubt about that, especially if the one in mind come after him and throttled him within an inch of his existence.

She stopped staring up at the most familiar place in all of Tortuga, his main stop and what he defined as part of his freedom. She would watch him flaunt, flirt and wander off. He was always back there on the ship at her side and telling his tall tales. She felt her lips turn into a slight smile; he was a very talented story teller and used his silver tongue well. He had her actually believing she was the reason he always returned, she knew it was his ship though. Unfortunately the closeness that come slowly with them eventually erased all those things she _knew_ were true.

Maddison had let her heart win over common sense; she was still paying the price for the stupidity of her mistake and the truth of who he really was. For some reason though she waited, hoped and searched. Eventually she got scarred, fought for her life and made herself a permanent resident of Tortuga. Now that she was part of his world it was time for her to wake him up, his perfect freedom was about to be interrupted by the woman scorned and not even his first mate could protect him this time.

Jack watched people come and go, shipmates leave with women and yet Gibbs and the Turners always remained close. He didn't feel any need for alarm and was starting to settle into a calm state, blond wild curls caught his sight and made the brief relief disappear so fast he sunk lower in his seat.

"Bugger." He watched the figure seeing she was just another of the Tortuga wenches and closed his eyes breathing in relief. _"Mate your hiding from a girl."_ He waved his hand trying to get the madness and voices to bugger off.

Few new it but while he was in Davy Jones's locker he had gone further round the bend, even he admitted he was a tad more insane than before. It didn't matter though because that had been the only change, most just ignored it and he often tried. (Usually failing.)

"_So what, she will do worse than Lizzie did."_ Again his hand dismissed the voices like some sort of irritating insect. Slowly he sipped at his rum eyeing the commotion only Tortuga could have, dark eyes scanning the entrance and he froze. He winced hearing his mug hit the table and felt a sudden urge to crawl under said table. _"Pride mate, she's a girl."_ "Easy for you to say, your voices." Making a face he slowly slid himself deeper into the shadows and ducked down further hoping she wouldn't notice.

Just because he didn't want to be noticed didn't mean he wasn't looking, it had been four years and in that time he had often wondered just how pirate world savvy she was. Her hair was still waist length untamable curls held back by a blue bandanna, she still had the fondness for the rich blue shirts, black corset and trousers, the black boots still carried the hidden handle of a dagger with a sapphire gem in the end. Her sword at her side and body language indicated she was looking for something or someone, he knew that look and the stance. _He_ was the someone; making another face at the idea he sunk further in the darkness of the shadows hoping she would bypass him.

Maddison scanned each and every inch of the tavern, eyes moving across each face and closely at those ones shadowed. Her determination interrupted only by the fact she had to duck a brief fight on the stairs and watched the pair fall into a table below. The bang made her roll her eyes before she started her way down the stairs.

"If you're here and hiding it's going to be worse." She murmured a few less than kind words as she looked.

She saw no sign of him anywhere, she again found herself interrupted only this time it wasn't what she expected. "I owe ye one Maddison and it isn't goin to be pleasant." Her brow quirked in confusion, she got into so many fights all the idiots were starting to look alike. "You gave me this nice cut and now I'm going ta do more tha jus bruise yer pre'y lil' neck."

"Ah so that's why my throat hurt." She ducked the first swing reaching into her boot and slashed his arm for a second time; he caught the wound glaring daggers at her. "Don't push me, I'm pissed off." She warned startled when he decided against his wound and went to smack her.

He also had a nice grip on her armed hand and from what she gathered it would hurt.

_CRACK_

She wasn't wrong, it hurt like hell but it didn't stop her from retaliating and sending him down gripping his most precious assets with a groan, it also got him a nice crooked nose and lost teeth. Being familiar with the chaos a fight cost she quickly went for the stairs and outside onto the porch of the 'Faithful Bride' to examine her wound.

Jack watched in fascination when she recovered so quickly from such a savage blow, he was fuming that she was smacked around but he wouldn't have gotten there fast enough. He smirked when the guy went down for the count and then noticed her flee the tavern. He knew well that it would cause another familiar fight and one that would be a good idea to leave behind.

Gibbs and the Turners followed the crafty Jack from the fighting and outside to the porch. A quick scan of the area indicated a brief reprieve from her but not for long. He walked behind the others listening to Elizabeth comment on her great recovering and how wonderful of a fighter the strange girl had been

"_I know from personal experience Lizzie."_

"_Tell the Turner's that then Jack, see how they feel after you're done?"_

Again he moved his hands in annoyance before halting. "Bugger"

Gently she touched her mouth finding blood and sighed tenderly brushing it aside, her face would bruise but it wasn't anything Molly hadn't seen before. She was there with each and every scar Maddison had earned and was usually there to pick her up and clean her up. Swearing she briefly touched her cheek again before glancing back the way she had come.

"I wish I had found him before _that_." Slowly she walked down the stairs and leaned against them.

Contemplating the lecture and argument she would have with Molly, Maddison murmured less than pleasantly before turning to go back to the 'Ladies Pride' she knew that there would be work and she was in really no mood to go drink herself into another comma so soon after the previous night.

She froze hearing a familiar voice before blue eyes met all too familiar dark ones. "Jack!"

"_Not good mate."_ For once he ignored the understatement and tried his hardest to look surprised and less like he wanted to run for his life. "Maddie, great to see you love."

_**CRACK**_

Catching his cheek he felt like he received a blow that would cause whiplash. "Oiy." He remembered her strength well as well as her terrific aim. "Can we," he dodged her foot knowing what she was aiming to do. "Talk about this?"

Her fury was getting the better of her, he hadn't changed and was still trying to talk his way out of whatever he gotten into. He was the same old Captain Jack Sparrow. Dark hair dreadlocks and trinkets galore, white shirt, gray trousers, dark gray coat and weapons all in their proper order. He had not changed at all, still a swaggering rum soaked pirate and red bandanna. Still the miserable pirate that left her behind.

"_Too late_ for that _Jack_." She spat her eyes he noted were not a soft blue but a sea raging blue and she was definitely angry.

She didn't notice his changes but he did hers, his dark eyes immediately went to her face and he noted her scarred eye. She had hardened alright but for a price he never really intended her to have to pay. Maddison Tempest had changed and from what he could see it wasn't for the best, he had been more than stupid and now he could see his mistake looking him in the eye.

"Love what happened to you?" She froze in her anger driven tirade noticing his dark eyes were studying her.

"_My scars."_ Her hands instantly went around herself the idea that she lost even a remote chance he would want her back. Gently she reached up tracing the familiar lines and shrugged. "I was outfought briefly." She didn't understand the strange look he was giving her; it wasn't the same Jack she knew from before.

Jack had changed. "Is he still alive?" he lifted a hand to reach out to her but she backed off.

"Decidedly not."

He smiled slightly at her sour tone before turning serious again and tilting his head to the side. After four years she had changes even he wouldn't have expected, the next thing was actually getting her to talk to him after what he had done. He was aware of three individuals watching the exchange, the Turner's seemingly the most curious and Gibbs eyeing him sympathetically. He knew her capabilities from her time on the ship and with the crew.

He withdrew all appendages knowing that in her case they might be ripped off. "Can we talk alone love?" her eyes fell to Gibbs and the unfamiliar couple behind him. "Gibbs, Lizzie, Will go amuse yourselves."

"Go to hell Jack Sparrow." She ignored him and stormed off to the 'Ladies Pride' she wasn't going to melt and Molly was in for an ear full.


	3. The Everlasting

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind._

_**A/N:** Forgot to mention in the last chapters that this is an AU story._

_Title from a song by manic street preachers  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Everlasting**

"I suppose you didn't deserve that?" Elizabeth questioned dark eyes following the strange new girl; she and Will both noticed the difference in the exchange between the pair.

Jack offered a sarcastic look before glancing toward the rapidly disappearing woman. "I did Lizzie and probably more. Neither of you are granted details on the matter," he glanced again in the distance toward Maddison. "Gibbs I'll be on the ship later."

With that all three watched Jack dash off in a familiar swaggering run, he was heading headlong into trouble and it was exactly why Gibbs always said women were bad luck, in this case he wasn't sure if she was bad luck or worse luck.

Maddison made it to the edge of the 'Ladies Pride' and faltered in her rage driven walk, going in to the place as busy as it was would only cause Molly more grief. She could always wait until morning to confront her friend; she did love her like a sister and found that blowing off steam on her wasn't wise.

"Damn miserable pirate, stupid jerk, conniving rotten black hearted bastard!" she stomped her foot closing her eyes and breathing hard.

He froze at that, he recalled her only saving those types of sayings for those she really, _really_ hated. He wondered if her hatred had destroyed those feelings she claimed so long ago, that thought did make him cringe, so much so he squelched all others afterward.

"We need to talk Maddie."

Her eyes snapped open in absolute shock; he had the nerve to pursue her all the way to the only place that was hers. Her fists clenching tightly at her sides she slowly allowed her head to turn and then followed with her body, her eyes full of venom when they landed on those dark eyes that had captured her spirit all those years ago.

"No _we_ don't Jack. I don't owe you anything."

He closed his eyes hearing her walk toward the tavern before giving into the annoying voices that picked and chose when to give him halfway descent advice. "I owe you something though love." He heard her stop daring to open his eyes and was staring at her back.

"_Did he just act like someone with a heart?"_ It could be a trick she was well aware of how good he was with stories and that silver tongue he navigated better than his own ship. It could be false; everything in her being told her to keep moving, unfortunately she again listened with something she thought long since crushed. The remaining pieces of her heart gave into him; she unwillingly turned meeting those dark eyes. She didn't know what happened to him in those four years, but he had changed and from what she could see went a little crazier than he already was.

"You don't pay what you owe to anyone."

Jack had her attention he could see it in her body language, he just had to slowly work past the mess he had made and see if the old Maddison remained there buried somewhere inside. Moving his hands in a familiar gesture she silently hoped she hadn't let herself fall for his manipulative and persuasive charms.

"That was actually true, on most accounts…still is…but…er…I may have been hasty in what I did," he couldn't believe he was stumbling over himself, he hadn't changed _that_ much. "Love can we please talk someplace less…public?"

"_Ha! Don't want to destroy that reputation and ego do you Jack?"_ She wasn't that cruel contrary to her reputation and what the whole of Tortuga knew of her, she was actually kind and soft. For some reason she had no idea what reason she was going to let him win. She raised her hand in a gesture and motioned to follow her.

Inside the tavern her eyes traveled around the familiar faces, the new faces and landed directly on Molly. She stopped in her work meeting Maddison's gaze and Maddison winced hearing the glass smash from her hands. She knew Molly hadn't intended for this sort of confrontation but eyed her and nodded.

Jack didn't fail to notice the exchange and knew Molly well, she being one of the few women in Tortuga to hate him and never be in a bed with him. "I see you made a friend."

"Leave Molly out of this Jack, she hates you already."

"Aye I know."

Curiously she scanned the man following behind her before climbing the stairs and leading him down a dark hall to a room at the farthest part of the Tavern. She walked in and he uncertain followed her into the room.

Inside the room wasn't what he expected, there was a few papers, bed and a trunk for her clothes. The most prominent thing in the room was drawings of the adventures they had together, many of them of happier times before he left her to rot.

"Don't let your ego get to big Jack; I've considered burning them _all_." She noted with satisfaction he didn't appreciate the tone and again seemed to duck from her scorn.

He rubbed the back of his head in thought; dark eyes scanning the room before he watched her throw open her window and stare out at the ocean. "I see you made yourself at home in this…time." She scowled turning her hard gaze on him. "I'm not one for small talk, I know it was stupid and still did it, I'm not one for any type of remorse and what you said wasn't any wiser love. I did what was in my nature…

"Ran from the feelings you shut off a long time ago and I was dumb enough to open my mouth when I _knew_ so much better." He moved his fingers to the bridge of his nose, he had forgotten how stubborn and so unlike the women knew. "I'm not in a forgiving mood either Jack. It may have been stupid for me to tell you any of it, but I didn't deserve half the shit I've survived. You could have said 'this won't work' and let it be at that. I'm good at letting you be you unless you didn't recall all those bitches you ran with. I just was the one that always come back."

He deserved that, he knew it but her tone was getting on his nerves and his patience was thin as it was. Contrary to what they had hoped Becket wasn't dead and was a very real threat, James Norrington on the other hand was very much gone and he found it depressing he wished for him to come back and chase him around. Norrington was safer.

"If you knew the half of the hell I've been through," he paused gritting his teeth. "You wouldn't be quite so hostile."

"You haven't seen me hostile yet." She warned her tone reminding him exactly why he liked her to begin with.

"Been more EITC and redcoats than usual?" Maddison ignored her raging issues and emotional drama long enough to turn to Jack.

She had noticed and due to that remained lying as low as she possibly could, the minor fight here and there almost costing her an identity revelation. "Yes, including one I would rather have forgotten. I haven't seen him since you explained he was your life long enemy when I told you I knew who he was." Jack remembered that conversation well; she had known enough to convince him not to send her back to where he found her or to dump her off on Tia Dalma at the time.

"That is just pleasant news," he paused trying to put aside his own issues. "I have a very long story to tell you and when I'm done I want you to come back to the Black Pearl. Don't start with me Maddie until I explain." His hand silenced her as well as his dark tone; she knew this type of tone wasn't wise to argue with.

She had spent a few hours often in the brig when she would open her mouth when he was in one of these moods.

Maddison hated the fact she would let him still order her around, she had the greatest respect for Jack and that was where her mistakes started. Now here she was letting him order her around all over again, he was taking charge like always and she wasn't fighting.

"Don't use that tone with me Jack, you gave up all rights to any say in what I do when you _left me behind._" She wondered if she was possessed and yet knew he couldn't do anything, he was there under her grace.

Dark eyes met hers briefly before he realized she was right; there was no way his tone would get her to listen any better. Sighing he took a deep breath in hopes of maintaining a civility between them; finally he indicated he gave up and that's when she obliged him. She sat slowly down on the edge of her bed watching him closely.

He went over the past four years that she suffered in Tortuga, explaining about Davy Jones and how Becket had been blown to smithereens. Maddison was only aware of the events in her world, that left off with Jack being swallowed by one giant kraken, in her opinion Elizabeth should have followed. She had just dropped into his time after his curse incident, three years on the open waters before he began to follow the pattern of what she knew to be the second half of the story and that he would end up fish food.

He dropped her off before she had a chance; any chance to warn him of the consequences of what would happen to him or that there would be a way to bring him back. He went so far as to explain his madness and the differences since he left that nightmare behind him. He had gotten the Black Pearl back with the help of the Turners, Will had been lucky enough to remain free from the confines of which his father chose and Jack saved him. Now he was virtually stuck with them until the EITC lost Becket or he ended up out of the waters they controlled.

"What of Tia?" Jack was relieved that her tone was different from before, less hard and more cautious of why he was there.

"Dear Calypso is still in her human form and roaming her little hut." His sarcasm didn't go unnoticed. "I doubt she will be of any help to any of us, we didn't free her." Slowly Maddison nodded trying to decide something.

She met his dark eyes, there was just as much different with him as with herself. This man had changed and she wasn't sure where she stood in this whole world of his now, she even doubted she belonged in the one she had chosen in Tortuga. Molly was dear to her but like the fool she was, she still cared and would go with the pirate whether it was wise or not.

"Why do I have to come to the Black Pearl Jack?" she saw him recoil stepping into the shadows, she knew there was more to this stop in than she expected.

Whether or not he admitted it or not he had hoped to find her on this trip, the waters weren't safe and anyone that knew his name was in danger. He wasn't going to admit anything, but for some reason her company was a necessity to him now, he hoped that somehow she could help his madness stay at bay.

"Don't read into it love, you know as well as I do…

"That's why I was left behind to begin with. If you still stick to that why do you want me back Jack Sparrow, the captain of the Black Pearl never admits to owing anyone."

She had him there; even he had no idea why. All he did know was the infernal voices that never left him to have any peace of mind were the reason he wanted her back. Perhaps, even if he wouldn't admit it he felt responsible for her obvious scars and worried there were more much deeper that he could never apologize for.

"I don't know Maddison, if I said my madness somehow had good advice on occasion you would only laugh at me." He smirked slightly then, sometimes he could still amuse himself.

Maddison stood eyeing Jack, whether it was wise or brainless to do what she planned she didn't care. She needed to be back at his side regardless of the fact that nothing would be as she wished. Slowly she stood turning and gathering the drawings tacked onto the wall before gathering the rest of her things and the few clothes she owned. He took this as a positive sign and lingered near the door, dark eyes watching her slowly gather any other things she would need including an assortment of weapons.

She had no idea why she was going with Jack and didn't dare try to talk sense into herself. Her next obstacle would be Molly and it would be in his interest to steer clear when she approached her friend. She got down the stairs and saw Molly watching on with concern and worry in her expression, he remained at her side regardless if he wasn't safe.

Slowly Maddison walked up to Molly and smiled. "You alright lassie?" she nodded seeing Molly glaring daggers at Jack. "What's on your mind Maddie?"

"For you to take care of yourself." Molly froze in what she was doing her green eyes focusing hard on Maddison's blues; they were soft and calm not what she expected after seeing her enter with the pirate beside her earlier.

"What do you mean Maddison?"

"I mean that things are getting dangerous here and out there Molly, I have to leave for your safety. I'm just as much trouble as the one you despise; I can't hide from it anymore and won't ask for you to get hurt to protect me. You are my only friend here, like a sister I wish I had. I won't risk you or this place you work so hard for. Do you understand?" she hated tears and goodbyes, this one the most because both were coming she could see those dark greens already shinning up with grief.

"Your leaving me for my safety." She nodded seeing Molly understood but still didn't like the idea or who she was clearly going away with. "I love you lassie, you're a good girl and have a big heart. Too forgiving for your own good though." She come from behind the counter and wrapped her arms around the taller woman hugging her close. "You take care and if you get left behind you know where home is." Maddison nodded gently removing her friend from her arms; Molly was still fighting the inevitable.

"I know that Molly, I always will."

Maddison began to walk away, Jack wasn't so lucky Molly moved in his path staring him down trying with all her strength not to knock in his teeth. "You hurt my girl there, if you ever do it again Jack I will give the Navy your number whether she forgives me or not. She has made herself yours and nothing I have done has changed her. Take care of her or I will remove your reason for coming to Tortuga." She left him standing there stunned and a little uncomfortable before he rushed off with Maddison.

"I see everything's still attached." He jumped turning sharply to find Maddison holding her bag over her shoulder and watching Molly in the distance with a small smile. "I told you she hated you."

"Aye, you failed to mention how much." She shrugged starting toward the docks, she knew her way and didn't care if he followed or not. "Did you keep in touch with Anna?"

"Anna-Maria truly despises you Jack, I'm sure if you seek her out it will _not_ end in your favor." Maddison saw he was contemplating her words, but his expression gave away the threat of self harm wouldn't stop him.

"She associated with me; they will kill her or worse."

"Is it just me Jack or do you actually find yourself capable of caring and proving you're a human being?" he gave her a warning look at the taunt in her voice, naturally he wouldn't admit to anything other than being a freedom seeking black hearted pirate.

"Don't push it Maddison."

She silenced turning to the south side of the docks, she led the way down to the small houses of those in charge of the Tortuga cargo and docks. She paused outside a small green building before glancing in the dirty window and smiling, the candle was still lit indicating she was still awake.

Knocking she waited smiling when Anna-Maria opened the door glaring her down. "Maddie girl." She grinned glad to see her friend also left behind to sulk in Tortuga. "What brings you to my," she paused watching her indicate behind her and move aside.

_**CRACK**_

"You deserved it." Maddison whispered smiling broadly at the unpleasant look she received from Jack. "Here him out Anna, your life will depend on it with the increase of EITC and Navy in the area." Clearly unwilling to like any association with Jack, much like herself Anna-Maria nodded before unhappily letting him into the hut.

Maddison remained outside watching the skies of Tortuga with a sort of whimsy feeling; it was good to see that sky from a better point of view. Now that she would be back on the sea and with Jack she felt content once again, the past could wait at the moment her future looked much more pleasant than it had in a long time.

She glanced over when the door opened and saw Jack come out muttering and swearing, before he paused at her side giving her a look that read everything of loathing. She stifled laughter hearing Anna-Maria sounding less than pleased inside before seeing a bag come flying out the door and miss Jack barely.

"I told you Jack, Anna is far less forgiving than I am."

"You didn't forgive me Maddie."

"But I didn't contemplate a hundred ways to kill you, she actually listed them leaving off at a hundred and thirty seven." She began to walk toward the dark ship in the distance, she was well aware of Jack sulking behind her and wondering if Anna-Maria was done with him yet.

Gibbs steadied his gaze on the docks waiting for the good Captain to return, he wondered how he fared in finding the two women that hated him more than any in any port. He hoped that Jack wasn't dead or worse and was admittedly very relieved when he spotted Maddison coming to the ship followed by Jack and a very familiar female figure behind him.

"Gibbs, who is Jack bringing with him?" Will startled the first mate coming from the shadows off to his left, he had been watching from the supplies lying about the ship to be put away.

"Anna-Maria and Maddison Tempest." Gibbs saw the question in Will's expression, he knew of Anna-Maria but the other wasn't familiar. "I'm not at liberty to tell wha the capt'ain does and who he brings with im." He went about his duties leaving the confused Will to watch on at the three now nearing the Black Pearl.

Anna-Maria was still swearing at him and cursing him to the farthest reaches of any hell she could manage, Maddison was just thankful to see the familiar ship again up close. She smiled finding herself somehow feeling a little less violent and a little more like her old self. The ship had magic all her own and it had nothing to do with her captain.

"You look at home love."

"I was until you left me here. I don't rightly care for you in my personal space Jack, you lost that right also." She moved away from him and started up the ramp to the ship.

He watched while the two women made their way to the crews quarters, he wondered briefly if Maddison would return to sharing his cabin but was answered when she continued to talk with Anna-Maria and went out of sight in the same direction.

Gibbs silently come up behind Jack and waited patiently to be noticed, Jack acknowledged him with an inquisitive look. "She won't be returnin' to yer bed Jack. Maddie isn' tha forginin'" he knew that but it didn't mean he wasn't hoping for some sort of a way to talk to her, to try and get around the giant wall he put between them.

"Mate, let me be." His tone was intended to worry Gibbs and it made him flee back to his work. His next obstacles proved to be Will and Elizabeth, both clearly wanted to know who she was and why he brought her on board. "I don't and won't answer any questions unless I find the need." He left the pair staring after him when he abruptly turned to his cabin.

Maddison glanced at her long time friend, both of them were in a small room off the side of the captains quarters. It was a smaller cabin than Jacks and Anna-Maria explained that the couple most likely had the larger cabin down the hall from theirs. She did wonder about the pair and studied her dark skinned friend with a thoughtful look.

Anna-Maria's dark eyes met her blue ones and she smiled, her fingers moving through her wild raven hair. "They be Will Turner and at one time Elizabeth Swan, now I see they be married. I know ye know that though."

"I know pieces, the marriage part being my question. Why are they on board and not off making babies somewhere?" Anna shrugged, she knew about as much as she did. "I wish I could have stayed home long enough to know a little bit of what's going on, even if it most likely wouldn't be accurate." Both turned to the soft knock on the door of their shared room, Anna-Maria smiled indicating she should answer.

Elizabeth didn't like Jacks actions and insisted that Will follow her in her mission to learn about their new lady friend on the ship. She had her suspicions she was from Jacks past and from what she could gather there was a lot more tension between them than Anna-Maria or even herself. He was positively not himself, even if he had gone further around the bend than before.

"Hello." Elizabeth blinked before seeing the new girl offer her a hand. "Maddison Tempest." Still caught off guard she shook the girls hand before noting her gaze fall to Will. "Hi." She shook his hand also before offering them entrance into the cabin.

Anna-Maria greeted Elizabeth with a hug for an old friend and smiled shaking Will's hand. "Hello again, I see ye two be married now." Elizabeth nodded taking Will's hand with her own before her inquiring gaze turned on Maddison. "It be best to keep what ye hear to yerselves, Jack won't take kindly to yer visiting her without his permission." Elizabeth scowled at Anna-Maria's knowing tone, it wasn't like she was going to ask his permission in the mood he's in.

"Who are you?" Will didn't give his wife the chance to start, even he noticed the odd behavior that was worse for Jack than before, this women really got to him.

"A long story and it would be best if I didn't say much in his current mood. Just know that I was part of his life once and he did some things that he regrets, which is why I'm back and trying to figure out him just as much as you two are. He won't admit to anything, especially to you both. I've never gotten him to do so either so don't feel too left out." Maddison saw that neither were happy with her, but then again she could see that they knew the wisdom behind her words.

"I guess it will have to do for now." Elizabeth sounded sour which made Anna-Maria smile, Maddison sometimes was much like Jack in her way with words. "Is it to forward to ask to be friends during your stay?"

Maddison was surprised by this, she had suspected Elizabeth to be a little more wary of her presence, especially after keeping the story of how she met Jack close to heart. Then again she shouldn't have been to surprised, clearly the woman had a motive behind the offer. Maddison could see Elizabeth was hoping that if they became friends she could needle the story out of her, she knew Mrs. Turner wouldn't have a chance but decided to humor her for the moment.

"Would be happy Elizabeth." Maddison watched the pair leave before turning to Anna-Maria.

"You do realize that she is tryin' to get information out of ye?"

"Aye I do Anna, that's the whole point…she will find out that I'm not much different than Jack. It will be difficult for me to learn to like her or trust her. She did feed him to the Kraken and is the reason Jack acquired more madness than before." She saw the shock in those dark eyes and smiled softly. "It won't do any good to hate them, they went back for him. Don't be bitter Anna, all of this works out in the end. It's called Karma." Clearly doubtful Anna-Maria knew Maddison enough to nod, sometimes she was wise beyond her years and is probably why Jack seemed to come back for her.

Jack glanced around his cabin lost in the past, voices annoying him and frustration that he now had the Turner's interest in his affairs. His desk was covered in maps, navigation tools and rum bottles, various trinkets littered the area and shelves around him and the floor had several crates and trunks about. His bed off to the side of the room looked inviting at the present moment, he was actually drained after the past events of that day. It had taken all his will to bring her back, he had wanted to in the worst way, but he hadn't wanted to. It meant he was beginning to cling to something he didn't want and didn't wish to exist.

"_You should go talk to her more, find out what else happened to her."_

"_It's your fault that she's scarred, could be many more."_

"_Shut up!"_

He leaned into the door covering his ears, it just seemed to make things worse. Sighing he slowly walked to his desk sinking into the chair and reaching for a bottle of rum. Sipping at it he glanced down at his tools, the compass and the places he had marked. It was surprisingly easy to avoid capture, he just wanted to get the two women that knew him and the ship well to get back with his crew. He didn't want anymore issues with Becket than he already had to deal with, he denied any other reason for bringing her back and proceeded to go back to navigating a course.

Maddison was glad to be back on the black ship, the sails reaching to the stars above and everything feeling in general right. Gibbs had introduced her to most of the crew, including two familiar faces she was shocked were back. Pintel and Ragetti never bothered her in reality, she found their dimwitted behavior amusing and was currently watching Ragetti chase his eye across the ship, while Pintel lectured him.

Shaking her head she made her way to a familiar door, she gently stroked the wood with her fingers before sighing. She never realized that her return would feel so painful, gently she traced the wood with her finger tips before remembering many fond memories and nights with the man inside. She knew she was a fool for caring, but she also knew that he needed someone to care, he didn't care himself and that was usually his downfall. Freedom and self preservation was his life, when he faltered from that coarse he was fish food and hell had been his prison.

Knocking startled him from his rampaging thoughts and voices, slowly he stood walking to the door and opened it stunned to see Maddison standing there meeting his dark gaze a soft half smile his greeting. Unsure and suspicious of her motives he lingers blocking her entrance and eyed her over.

"I haven't forgiven you Jack, that doesn't mean I'm cruel enough to make you suffer on your own." He tilt his head blinking briefly caught off guard when she gently lifted the arm blocking her way inside and ducked into the cabin. "Where are we going?" she inquired making her way to the desk and glancing over the course he had planned out.

"I don't know yet love, there's a lot of navy and EITC on the waters. My compass hasn't given me a direct course yet." He slowly shut the door and walked over returning to his seat, he sighed tiredly before again attempting to find a safe way through the ocean.

He briefly focused on the compass before his eyes widened when it indicated something other than what his intention was, he snapped it closed closing his eyes in frustration and knowing very well she knew what the compass did. Instead of pointing out what she had seen Maddison gently reached down taking the object in hand and tried to focus her will on safe passage so they could do whatever he wished. Slowly she pointed to various parts well taught by him on how to navigate, once she was done she set it down beside his hand and made to leave.

"Maddison?" she paused head tilting slight indicating he had her attention. "What happened?" he whispered knowing it was a sore subject to bring up.

She closed her eyes taking a breath, gently her fingers paused on her scars, only a few of many before she shrugged. "I learned to survive, it wasn't like I could go back home Jack and you know why. Sometimes I hate you for what you did, but I also know that it wasn't just fear that made you do it; you knew that something could happen to me. That's why you left me behind first and then later left Anna-Maria. I can't forgive now, but someday maybe. What happened to me wasn't your fault alone and it wasn't like you didn't leave me well armed and well taught in the world of pirates."

She eased his voices with her soft speech, it had been what her intention was and he as much as he hated to admit it was grateful for the peace it brought him at present. She proceeded to leave his cabin listening to him sigh before she shut the door behind her.


	4. Bring Me Back to Life

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind. A/U Story_

_Title from a song by Midnight Panic_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Bring Me Back to Life**

"Ye be to good for yer own good lass." She smiled at Gibbs, she had missed his theories on women being bad luck and his superstitions.

"He's suffered enough for now Gibbs, I just wish I could forgive him and I know it would help but I don't think I can make him forgive himself. There is still a world of tension and life between us, I don't even know if _someday_ will ever come." She left him there watching her, clearly he was lost in thought judging by the silence she was answered with.

**A Week on the Ocean**

Jack and Maddison got along fine, still maintaining the distance and her friendship that Elizabeth insisted on became better. She didn't much trust her knowing her capabilities but she found that the girl was warm and Will was equally fun to be around. Things were back to what she remembered, working hard and enjoying late night conversations with her small group of friends.

It remained steady like that for most of the week, the last night before they were to reach the port Jack had been aiming for he had asked her to come to his cabin later that night. She didn't doubt his motives, there was an all too familiar air about him but she wouldn't give in and she knew he knew that.

She didn't knock just walked inside at the appointed time and saw he was leaning against his desk reading something in one of his various books. He spared her a brief glance before returning to the shelf it came from and returning it. One thing she knew was even if he seemed lost in chaos; he knew where almost everything important was in his cabin. He turned back to his desk lifting a few odd papers before sighing fingers going softly to the bridge of his nose.

Maddison knew that was a sign he was frustrated and lost in what he was doing. "Can I do anything Jack?" her voice was soft enough to make him glance back toward her.

"Not really love." He continued to shuffle papers before turning to one of the trunks beside his desk and reaching in pulling out tied papers. "I just need to sort my mess out and then I will be fine…hang on, why are ye here so early?" she shook her head pointing out his window, the sky starting to purple and the stars beginning to show. "Oh." He muttered softly waving his hand around before again leaning against his desk.

"I've never seen you like this Jack, what's going on?"

"More than I want to deal or work with. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, Maddison I think just maybe I've lost my touch with everything that's happened." He wasn't Captain Jack Sparrow at that moment; he was a man desperate to have a sound mind returned, or at least as sound as it was before his hell.

"No you haven't Jack, you're still the savvy annoying pirate I met," she saw the brief smirk there, it was half hearted. "You just found something you swore off and now a word you hate is infecting your life. _'Guilt'_ isn't pretty on you my friend, I also wouldn't wish it on you and would like for you to stop." He turned that dark gaze on her, uncertainty and irritation reflected there. "I know my way to the brig, but do you think you can manage it?"

For some reason her challenge only aggravated him, he couldn't find the strength to put her where he wanted to. She knew what was wrong, he preferred denial and ignorance was bliss in his opinion. He reached in his pocket for his keys, but for some reason didn't move. He just eyed them dark thought racing through his mind and voices again raging.

"I was always too blunt for your liking Jack. I think that's why you put up with me for so long and still on occasion curse the day you found me." He glared at her the anger still there. "Perhaps you would have been happier if you left me?"

That did it, she pushed too far he grit his teeth body tense with his resentment. "I wish I did, but for some blood reason I couldn't and I won't say why. You know better Maddison." She smiled at that, it wasn't kind so much as it was the first time it seemed cruel and yet amused.

"You couldn't because I am _different_ when it comes to that you can't deny anything. Now you're living in denial." That did it, he managed to contain his temper and walked over grabbing her arm, he left the cabin and proceeded to walk her to the brig.

Elizabeth and Anna-Maria were talking that evening and both turned to the pair walking below. Anna-Maria stopped Elizabeth from going to argue on Maddison's behalf, grasping her arm and shaking her head. Unwilling to give in she tried to pull free, but again the stronger of the two proved to be Anna-Maria.

"Liz don't do it that girl is doing that for a reason."

"Why would Maddison voluntarily get herself locked in the…brig?" her honey gaze scanned Anna-Maria for an answer before her eyes widened. "Oh."

"That girl be smart and knew that Jack was warming up to her again, she wants distance because she knows he will leave her behind again. He may have changed but is still stubborn on some factors, that being the one she won't let him past. He has to admit something to her or there will continue to be these many issues." Elizabeth nodded before her gaze turned to where the pair had vanished.

Jack opened the door muttering about how he felt on Maddison's new personality development before shutting it behind her and returning his keys to his pockets. His dark eyes met the blue ones watching him, he could see the knowing in her gaze and knew exactly what she was doing.

"Why do you have to do this Maddison?"

"Because you will never admit to anything but your own selfishness and I won't quite without a fight."

Sighing he leaned his head forward against the bars staring down at the floor of the ship before closing his eyes. She would always know whether he wanted to admit it or not, he would too. The girl before him was worse than the sea he loved, she was even more cruel in her own ways. He felt fingers gently touch his tanned cheek, slowly tracing a line along his cheek bone.

"Denial may be your greatest asset Jack, but sometimes even that causes pain." Glancing up he scowled darkly eyes hardened like a pearl themselves.

"Your greatest asset love is the fact you know too bloody much." He turned to stalk away, leaving her there to rot for all he cared at present.

Four hours after Jack had stormed off she was aware of cautious movement and glanced up. She smiled softly seeing Will had snuck down to investigate her dilemma. She had a feeling her two female friends on the ship was behind his attempt at playing a pirate which he had clearly grown very good at.

"Hi Will."

"Do you want out of here yet Maddison?" she shook her head a slow smile crossing her lips. "Why not?"

"Because Jack isn't mad enough to forget his libido." Will started to say something before he seemed suddenly traumatized. "Sorry for the bluntness, you had to inquire far too much." She smirked seeing him redden at her indication before both glanced up at the sound of someone coming their direction.

"Uh oh." Will did a quick vanishing act deep in the room and watched Jack slowly enter the room.

Jack watched Maddison for some indication that she wanted out, he knew that he had other motives but also knew very well she wouldn't budge on her convictions. Regardless of her nature she was determined and he knew he couldn't get her to let him near her again, he would have to allow himself ideas and things he never let in.

"I'm not coming to your cabin Jack. Like I said I can give peace but forgiveness will have to come another time." He leaned against the bars again his eyes searching hers for something he hoped he wouldn't find, he found it and he could see that distance and abandoning her did nothing to make them disappear.

"You make life difficult Maddie," she smiled softly at his frustrated tone, he knew her far too well. "I'm asking you to let me free you from the brig, you know what I mean." She again found her fingers against his face, the familiarity making things much more difficult for her.

"I do know what you mean and that is exactly why I'm here. You're the reason I hurt and the reason I came back. I hate you as much as I like you, that is a bad combo." She saw his jaw clench could feel the muscles flex under her fingers.

"I won't admit to anything love, I'm selfish." She stepped back from the bars her eyes scanning him from her new point of view.

"Like I said you use many ways to hide Jack, that is just one of them."

He allowed a deep sigh before glaring and turning away, he stormed off leaving her there again and she knew her words made sure to put him in a fowl mood. She felt her mood go from mildly happy to frustrated, he again left her angry that she couldn't get through those walls and knew deep down she probably wouldn't get through him.

She saw Will hesitantly step from the shadows eyes full of questions and knowing there would be no answers. She felt a little bit bad for the fact that she wouldn't be able to ease the uncertainty in Will's mind, she had no reason to do so and yet felt a bit of an obligation toward him because he wasn't like Elizabeth. Will did have something and it was a kindness that would probably do more damage than good out in the pirate world that they survived in.

"I can tell you something but you can't allow your wife to know Will. Letting you in could very well put you in the middle of this and I'm not sure you want her to have more reasons to despise Jack." He watched her scanning her eyes slowly for some sign she was being truthful.

Clearly she wasn't lying but did he want to get into the middle of this was his concern. This was a side of Jack he had never seen, he hadn't known him long but he knew this was different and he was sure that whatever Maddison was offering him knowledge wise it could be hazardous to his health.

"I won't tell Elizabeth." He decided that he could handle things if it got to a point that he didn't know what he should do.

Maddison waited long enough to read into those dark eyes, strands of hairs briefly moving into his vision before she nodded. "Jack left me behind not to just protect me, I told him that I cared and used a word that is much like a plague to him. He shut off his emotions years ago, I think that is why he defines himself as selfish." He slowly contemplated her words.

Will seemed lost momentarily before he finally got the idea of what she was saying in so many words. "You told Jack you loved him and knew it wasn't in your favor." She nodded seeing him tilt his head thoughtfully. "He is a good man regardless of what he thinks, selfish is the way he hides and that was what you were telling him." She nodded again. "Does he care Maddison?"

"_I wish he did."_ She lowered her eyes in thought before meeting his. "I hope he does somewhere but I'm pretty sure there's a wall there that I will never break through. Selfish is his way and that is what he will be. He doesn't mean to be that way, it's just how he's made." He didn't seem to be please by her defense of Jack's lack of empathy.

"I agree with Gibbs, you're too forgiving especially when it comes to Jack."

"I know that." He with a great deal of discomfort left her to her suffering in the brig, there was nothing he could really do and she wouldn't let him try.

Jack spent hours going over his conversations with Maddison and the past, his now present again. She would never change, she would always be there regardless whether he would let her be or not. She was like the black spot he once had, she wouldn't come off. Closing his eyes briefly he again focused on his ship. The wheel in his rough hands and his freedom within his grasp, it had been a challenge but he did regain control of it from Barbossa and the man was now suffering in Shipwreck Cove for his trouble.

He smirked at that before glancing up at the sound of light steps off to his right. Will stood there eyeing Jack with an eerie sort of knowing, feeling uncomfortable he stared straight ahead again before Will's presence got to him just enough that he had to turn his attention back on him.

"What is it?"

"Elizabeth isn't please with the fact that Maddison is in the brig." Jack shrugged disinterested in what Elizabeth wanted. "I'm not happy with the fact she won't let me let her out and she was quite clear why." He winced glancing at Will with irritation as well as suspicion. "She advised me against this for my own self preservation, I'm not afraid of your wrath though Jack. I've known you long enough, you're scheming and manipulative but she doesn't fall for it. The truth of it all Jack is fear isn't usually this obvious on you, usually by now you've run for it." He scowled at Will's slightly amused tone, the whelp had not changed in his favor.

"Maddison likes you." Jack silenced after that unsure of how he wanted to address this issue with him.

"Apparently more than Elizabeth from what I can gather." He chuckled at that, clearly he still resented Elizabeth for what she had done. It didn't go unnoticed and Will never blamed him for it. "You're going to keep hiding until you wake up one day a very lonely stupid man and by then it could very well be too late. She won't stay around forever Jack, no one can live with that kind of hurt for that long. She will find someone to treat her right and it will be your own fault."

"William stay out of my business." It was a tone that actually was new to Will, it was a deadly warning and it wasn't in his favor.

"I'm not in yours, I'm trying to comfort a friend who obviously is just as stubborn as you are." He left Jack glaring at him, if it wasn't for the fact they come back for him and he went through hell with them he might have went after him.

As it was Jack's knuckles were white on the wheel and his gaze was smoldering. He relinquished the wheel with more effort than he cared to admit and left Gibbs in charge of the ship, he and a certain woman had a long overdue conversation coming and he wasn't happy the way she went about getting him into it.

She waited knowing Will would most certainly get Jacks attention, she had planned it that way and smiled knowing that he had changed but in favor of her own manipulative ways. She heard him watching the entry way his heavier than usual steps giving him away, she saw him and he was rigid.

Smiling she waited leaning against the bag of the brig and met that dark as night gaze, she could see the clenching of his jaw and knew she got her wish. "_Love_ we need to talk about your _loose_ tongue." She smiled smugly before walking casually to the bars of the brig and meeting his hard look.

"My tongue wasn't loose, I didn't specify anything. Unlike you I give William Turner a great deal of credit, he isn't the stupid whelp you first met Jack. He has a head on his shoulders." He unlocked the door stepping aside indicating it would be wise to follow him.

He wanted her out before he changed his mind. "Will is under the impression that we have feelings." She stepped out her own gaze hard before she shook her head.

"I do, your heart is colder than the ice caps of the north pole." She walked out of the brig area hearing him muttering unpleasantly behind her, it was pretty clear she had gotten under his skin yet again and with Will's help she was free on her own terms.

She was hit with a rush of air before glancing skyward, the moon was out and the stars were bright. She guessed she had been in the brig for about four hours. Slowly she made her way up to the helm of the ship and nodded in greeting to a very amused Will Turner and his curious wife.

She pause hearing Jack abruptly stop talking to himself before she turned, his eyes read loathing and she felt satisfied she had again gotten on his nerves. Elizabeth come up beside her gently her hand touched her shoulder gaining her attention. She examined Maddison closely before she seemed satisfied and went about her work, Anna-Maria offering her an amused sort of smile before too going off on her own.

Will saw Elizabeth was in deep conversation with Anna-Maria before turning to meet Maddison's amused smug look. "You manipulated me into getting him to let you out on your own terms." She nodded seeing he was much sharper than the good captain gave him credit for. "How did he take it?"

"Something like venomous witch, no good rotten pirate wench, among other colorful phrases. It's nothing knew and something I've done many times. Thank you for putting your self preservation on hold for me Will." He smiled leaving her to stand and stare across the ocean.

She was waiting knowing it would be a few minutes before Jack dared to speak with her, she had pissed him off on purpose. It gave her time to plan her next move while he spent a few minutes ranting and fighting with his voices.

"_She's gotten better mate."_

"_She's a venomous, sneaky, wench with a blacker heart than mine."_

"_You taught her well then, she's no better than you mate."_

Shaking his head he hated those voices more than himself at the moment, sometimes he had to wonder if the voices weren't just his so called dead emotions talking him into more madness than he already was capable of.

His dark eyes turned to her, her hair was blowing wild among the cool night air giving her a sort of feral look. She was the cat and at present he was the prey, he hated that more than her unpredictability and the changes she seemed to have had.

She turned her eyes meeting his, she smirked knowing he was still vexed with her capability of having her way. "Should we talk?" she walked slowly to his side noting him relinquish the helm again to Gibbs. "Cabin or out here?"

"Cabin so no one can hear us screaming." He grit out before stepping down the steps leaving her to watch his retreating form.

Gibbs shook her head at the broad smile she offered before she easily followed after Jack.

Once the door to the cabin was shut she was face to face with a steaming mad pirate. Jack's temper was the worst she had ever seen, the knowledge she had not even beginning to scratch his ability to anger and tantrums. She waited wincing slightly when a bottle shattered several inches from her head. He was livid and fairly good at missing when it come to her and women in general.

Regardless of him being a pirate and not always pleasant, he would never raise a hand to a woman and made sure that if anyone did he was there ready to put them in their place. Even though he was Captain Jack Sparrow hated by many of the opposite sex, he had respect and was a good man.

"Why do you have to do it Maddison?" his voice was barely controlled.

"Easy, because you have done worse and I never promised to forgive right away." She leaned against the door of his cabin watching him move his fingers gently against his temples.

All she had to do was reach out and she knew he would let it go, she couldn't do that though. She wasn't going to let things be like they were before the confessions, before the dumping her off and was going to make sure he knew that. He wasn't far away, a gentle tug would put him in her arms and where he clearly was trying to be, only with nothing in return.

No feelings, no truth, just kindly burying his head in the sand like he always had done. "You know it wouldn't kill you to let something in Jack. I know where you stand, but after what you've suffered and been through…would it be so hard to let someone in?" he glared, easily stepping back knowing she was trying to break through that part of him he sealed off.

"Yes it would." He turned away walking over to his desk and trying with all his strength to ignore her.

It was her turn to feel a familiar rage, she walked up behind him and did what she often did when he would tick her off. She slapped him across the back, he winced with the familiarity of it before sighing and glancing over his shoulder with a curious look before smirking at the fury there.

"If you don't want anything to change, _why_ did you come _back_ for _me_?"

That made him feel rather unpleasant, she wouldn't drop that and he knew eventually it would come up and he would be forced to answer the questions. She didn't move watching him slowly turn to face her, he sat on the desk and watched her.


	5. World On A String

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind. A/U Story_

_Title from a song by Our Lady Peace  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 5: World On A String**

"I didn't need you dead," he wasn't going to give into what she wanted, he wasn't capable of what she wanted of him. "Regardless of all that's happened, you were the closest I've come to a friend in a while Maddie. You know that I don't have friends." She saw he wouldn't let her in, he wanted it dropped before both of them regretted what they would say next.

"No regrets, nothing in return, a pirate and I'm not any better. I hate you Jack, really I do." She was beyond furious, he changed but not as much as she hoped. "I should have stayed for the slaughter." She wanted to be anywhere but his cabin.

She was stupid and knew it with every fiber of her being, it didn't mean she had to give into that stupidity and she wouldn't. He saw her turn to leave and for some reason unknown to him he stopped her slapping his hand on the door and preventing her from leaving. Both were not getting anywhere, both would always fight and she wasn't going to get away from it.

"I don't want you dead."

"You don't want me either, you just want what I have and that's it."

"Love, you have always known what you were getting into." She wouldn't deny it but she refused to turn around. "I won't change, I'm not what you think I should be. I'm a scallywag, scoundrel and rogue. You know exactly where my stance is on what you _want_ of me."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it Jack." She tried to open the door again and sighed when he refused to let her go. "Jack, please let me leave." Her voice was strange, he didn't want to let her go but knew forcing her there if she wanted to let out emotions he had to.

He released the door and watched her go. He didn't give chase and instead sighed going back to the maps on his desk.

She went to the railing of the ship taking in everything including the lousy confrontation she just finished with Jack. She was so furious with him she was certain she would do something violent and not in the kinky way he would hope for. Reacting on instinct she turned to the movement behind her and froze her fist inches from Will's face, his concern gave her reason to pause and filter through the many thoughts going through her head.

"Are you alright?"

"Hell no." she was shaking she was so angry. "I'll live though, I'm used to it Will." She crossed her arms staring across the vast ocean, she knew the port wasn't too far because the crew seemed restless.

"How can you love someone who hates the thought of any kind of emotional attatchment?"

"Emotion? Ha, he is a cold black hearted bastard Will and he isn't going to let anyone or thing in." he was taken back by the cruel sound in her voice, she sounded beyond repair emotionally and worst case scenario homicidal.

He wondered if it would be wise to try and comfort her, Elizabeth was watching at a distance and seemed troubled. Her gentle nod toward her husband indicated she thought it alright for him to be there, she understood one thing about Maddison after seeing her lead to the brig. She was infatuated with Jack and it was a lost cause.

She shook her head laughing softly before realizing she sounded like a mad woman. "I love him so much it hurts and know he won't do anything. Nothing comes from loving someone who can't love back and yet I'm still dimwitted enough to stay. I let him order me around like some personal wench and still fight back, I am a walking contradiction. Ever been that before Will?"

"No."

"I know I've lost my sanity, it comes with being with that man for longer than any willing sane person would chose to." He smiled slightly, amusement was in her voice and she sounded less like she would kill someone.

He wasn't sure if he dared or not but he brought it up anyway. "There are ways of getting things out of Jack if you have the right _leverage._" She arched a brow at that, Will wasn't a whelp anymore like Jack was fond of calling him.

He was a man and had his own share of schemes. She even dared to think that Jack may have rubbed off on him during the time they knew each other. He went back to his duties leaving Maddison to work his words out on her own, it may have been just the thing she needed.

Jack remained glaring at the things before him, his anger festering until he again whipped a bottle across his room. His voices were louder than ever, the woman he brought back into his life to make him miserable was on just as unpleasant as he was. Neither seemed able to get what they wanted, she had truly become much like her surname a raging tempest. He lay his head down on his desk in brief surrender before swearing and standing.

"Why do I insist on punishing myself with women?" he started toward his door and paused, he opened the compass in his hand before snapping it shut violently and putting it back in his pocket. "Bloody thing, still doesn't work." Shaking his head he left.

Outside he could see clouds coming in, but the storm would hit during their stay in port. They wouldn't be riding the waves in it this time. He scanned the ship deck for signs of wild golden curls and a fury driven speech at some random mate of hers. He listed Anna-Maria, Will and Elizabeth the most likely ones she would go to.

He found none of them speaking with her, his surprise was mild at best though because he had been admittedly hiding in his cabin for an hour or so after their blow out. Jack walked across the deck searching for the women that vexed his life and existence. He finally found her at the back of the ship staring out across the water and leaning on the railing.

He admitted she was pretty, her hair flowing in ringlets to her waist, blowing light with the growing wind. She had always been pretty and wild. That was why he found an attraction to her to begin with, he remembered the day they met and the first of many small battles. They always remained on good terms and then the day she got emotional and confess he left her behind. It was just as well because her safety was at stake the longer she followed him into his Davy Jones mess.

Here he was starting all over again, only this time the past was a major blockade in his way and it was his fault she felt the fury and hurt she did. _"Guilt is an ugly thing."_ He cringed wishing he had some peace of mind just for an hour, most of all he missed the silence he once had.

"Maddison?"

"No pet names this time, it would seem I hit on a sore subject." Her voice was full of spite and sarcasm.

It wasn't lost on him and only irritated him slightly. "You are the most stubborn, untamable, spiteful, bitter and irritating woman I have ever met love. Can't you just for a little while forget?"

"No I can't Jack." She turned her gaze hard like the coming storm. "I won't."

He gave up, his hands swung in the air and he turned to leave her to vent. She moved swiftly across the deck and caught his wrist forcing him to spin and meet her gaze.

"You can bury your head all you want Jack. Someday you will have to face that dirty little secret you keep hidden, even you don't have an off switch." She released him and moved back to her previous position.

He raised his hands in a gesture that indicated strangling her would be in his best interest before lowering his hands with great reluctance. No matter what he knew that she often was right and he didn't want to think that this time she was still going to be right.

He was never so happy to see Garnet port, a small pirate friendly town that was way out of the way of most law enforcement. He needed some time away from her, he had brought her into his sanctuary and now for an obvious reason had some regrets. He was the first off the ship the minute they docked and he fled to the nearest tavern for what might have remained of any sanity he had left and several drinks.

She watched him as he fled her eyes following him until she saw nothing of his distant form. Shaking her head she turned to face her new found ally in torturing Jack, at least in her opinion. Will seemed unsure of how to react to the pair, Elizabeth kept her distance due to the fact she found both frightening at present.

Anna-Maria just lingered at her side used to the pair having their issues. "Ye know lass, he is goin' to be one hurtin' man in the mornin'." She smiled slightly, it wouldn't have been the first time she had somehow driven the rum soaked pirate into a deep binge that would actually give him a headache.

"He isn't that angry yet Anna, he'll come back swearing because I got into his head. I just wish I got somewhere else too." She sighed patting her friend on the shoulder before going into Port with the Turners following.

Maddison opted for sticking on the ship for a little bit to see if Jack did come back like she suspected he would.

He refused to give in, he wasn't going to go back there and fight again. He had a lot of fight left but neither would get anywhere with the other. Sometimes he had to wonder who was more stubborn, he at present felt it was her and was _very_ sure she felt he was the problem.

"_I hate her."_

"_No you don't, otherwise you wouldn't have cared what happened to her."_

"_I don't care."_

He glanced up seeing a girl watching him with soft red hair, deep brown eyes and a flirtatious smile. She was flaunting her merchandise; he did notice but instead smiled slightly before waving her off. Jack Sparrow was in no mood for any women at the moment, including those that he usually was with.

He felt a presence watching him and turned, he jumped slightly before suspiciously eyeing the Turner's at his table. Both nodded in greeting but neither spoke, Will had hoped their presence might spark a sudden urge in Jack to go find Maddison. It did the reverse; Jack instead left the table and went after the girl he had dismissed a few minutes ago.

"That went incredibly well." Elizabeth eyed Will her sarcasm thick.

Will just shrugged seeing Jack had vanished but the woman he had went to was still working the room. "Maybe it did." He indicated his discovery seeing her smile slightly.

"_You're going to her willingly mate. I thought you hated her?"_

"_I do __**hate**__her which is exactly why I'm going back to the ship. I'm going to drop her into the ocean and pray something eats her."_

"_Now would be a time you miss the kraken."_

"_Shut up!"_

Arguing with himself obviously didn't solve half the problems he had; he wanted to go to that island and her along was not making his mission easier. Perhaps he could convince her into believing he cared; he considered that for a long moment. It could work and it would give him his peace of mind and what she wanted most. He was a pirate acting was second nature to him.

"_Maddison isn't easily fooled mate."_

He nearly growled at that before finding himself glancing up at the Black Pearl and glance across for her, the thorn in his side that never seemed to make life easier for him. His gaze settled on her watching out across the town, clearly she was waiting for him to come back and he could already gather she was probably full of herself because _he_ did come back.

He jumped aware she was walking across the docks toward him; he hadn't realized he stood there so long. She paused head tilt in an inquiring fashion, her eyes watching him intently. He could see the mixed emotions there, at present her eyes were dark probably much like he figured his own were. Neither was over their anger issues.

"Didn't find what you wanted in Garnet?"

He did all he could not to hiss through his teeth. "Didn't stay to find out." He snapped seeing that telltale smile that indicated all he was doing was greatly amusing her. "I truly despise you right now woman, you are the curse of my existence and you accuse me of being the black hearted bastard, you're not much better." He saw it coming but didn't react fast enough.

_SMACK_

Catching his cheek he glanced skyward miserably, she didn't hit him often but when she did it hurt like hell itself. "One of these days I will learn to tie your hands behind you before I shoot off my mouth." She didn't smile at that, just had her hand loose at her side ready for another strike if he continued to be the jerk he knew he was being.

"One of these days I might knock your teeth down your throat."

"Aye, you might succeed." He dodged, this was a familiar battle of wits and her violent side was showing. "Love, stop with the slapping or you're not going to like me." She glared resisting the urge to do so just to make herself feel better.

"Why do you constantly do this, you put yourself through hell and all I try to do is keep you safe. I don't ask for anything in return and you shouldn't expect me to give you something I don't give. I'm not an _emotional _sort; I hate the word and many others. I could list them all but I think each of them might just make your wrath worse." She allowed her smoldering gaze to linger with his before clasping her hands into fists.

"_Beat him senseless."_ She squelched that idea seeing he was just daring her to try, he wouldn't take her punching him out lightly and the brig wouldn't be her only problem when he was done. He never did hesitate to make her know who was in charge, he was captain and under his grace now. She left Tortuga therefore making herself vulnerable; she was in his territory now.

"Right here Maddie." He indicated his chin, all she did was resisted the urge to scream.

It was exactly what he wanted.

"I might Jack, I've never been afraid of you." He arched a brow a smug expression on his face.

Both turned to a sharp bang sound in the distance, it wasn't much different then Tortuga. The town was a little more presentable and less dangerous but it was still pirate friendly and with it troublesome for those that were honest. Shaking her head she returned to her confrontation with Jack, he just stared out into the town body language indicating he was alert for any signs of a threat.

She resisted the urge to ease his clear discomfort and issues; he wouldn't take kindly to it in his current mood and would turn it around on her. She crossed her arms hoping she found a way to avoid lashing out at him.

"I need to get the crew, find the Turners and Anna." He left before she could question, his strangely alarmed tone had her on full alert though.

One thing she learned a long time ago was to trust his instincts. She ran into town in the general direction Jack had come from, it was by dumb luck she managed to find them. Both of them were leaving the tavern and luckily Anna-Maria had caught up with the couple. Elizabeth being the first to notice she was out of breath scanned the area for trouble before making the others aware.

"Ship." She managed before turning back the way she had come from followed by the three others.

They were on the ship readying with the rest of the crew that seemed to be making their way steadily back to the Pearl. The one person lacking was Jack and that didn't ease her mind at all. She knew very well that Becket was evil and he would buy anyone to help him, she also had a very good idea and feeling he wouldn't hesitate in his treason like ways. Her instincts were screaming at her to get on the ship, her heart had other ideas and much like she hated to quote him, she did something stupid going down the dock in the direction Ragetti indicated he had last seen Jack.

"Jack where are you?" she whispered glancing in between crates seeing shadows further down the docks and everything told her not to go investigate.

She heard shuffling in the crates off to her right and by instinct caught the arm of the individual swinging them into the open before on into the nearest crate. Royal Navy she knew wasn't better than EITC. She moved about the shadows of the cargo on the docks before smacking into exactly who she was searching for.

He spazed in a fashion only Jack could before realizing who it was. "Are you bloody crazy Maddie, they're looking for you too." She shrugged indicating silence before she again swung someone into a crate, this time the uniform made her recoil. "EITC, Navy and probably others." He muttered lifting anything useful from the unconscious form before both eyed each other each uncomfortable by what they were seeing.

"Everyone is on the ship, I just came looking for the one in charge." She went back the way she had come, Jack following after her and both more cautious than before.

It wasn't long before they were leaving Port; luckily the pair had made it back to the ship in one piece and unnoticed. She went about her work ignoring Jack, their issues were still clear and she didn't make it any less tense going to look for him like the lovesick puppy she thought she was. Shaking her head she tried to push all her dark thoughts aside and focused on her work with her friends.

A few hours things were calm and no sign of any threat had been in the waters. She relaxed and slowly walked across the ship talking softly with Elizabeth about her misadventure to look for Jack. Both of them discussed their fears and their mild alarm at the navy and EITC being so far out of their usual patrol waters, Elizabeth even sharing her loathing for Lord Becket among other things that were a concern for her.

She was interrupted by a call from the helm; Jack appeared to be ready to share a less than pleasant conversation from what she could see. She rethought that momentarily sensing something off about the way he was acting since returning to the ship, she didn't try to pretend she knew what he was up to but there was something in his eyes that gave away whatever it was.

"_Time to show what a real pirate you are."_

"_She will be the end of you Jack, Maddison isn't that stupid."_

He ignored all the voices he could hear including his own which was trying to talk him out of what he was going to do. He knew what was true in their little fights and what wasn't, he just hoped he could play the part enough that she believed it. He needed peace and it would be the only way he would get any of it.

Jack saw her conversation end the minute her eyes landed on him, he smiled slightly seeing Elizabeth about bolt for someplace other than where he was heading. Stopping in front of Maddison he saw her tilt her head trying to read into him, he could feel it like some sort of actual thing crawling on him.

"What are you up to Jack?"

He hated that tone, she used it every single time she suspected his intentions were not in her favor. She had some sort of sixth sense when he was scheming. "We're having a serious conversation, without the yelling match and in my cabin. Now." He left her glaring at his back, it wouldn't hurt to tick her off one more time.

He would have to swallow his pride for the present moment for all their sakes and his remaining sanity. He just hoped he was as good an actor as he thought he was. He flinched hearing his door slam, naturally she made her point know as well.

"Back in Garnet you did exactly what I didn't want you to do."

"So what, I'm still a glutton for punishment and misery. It's still all tied into you Jack and it won't…

"Quiet love," she grit her teeth having a sudden urge to smack him. "It got yours truly thinking…_about_ everything." she quirked her brow, he was naturally skipping around the point he was trying to make.

He seemed more uncomfortable though which stopped her from commenting on him getting to the point. "Alright Jack, you have my attention please continue." He smiled slightly, so far it was going well.

"You wouldn't leave me behind, you wouldn't use me as fish bait and for some reason no matter how I push you away…you refuse to be put aside." She rolled her eyes, sometimes his speeches were tiring and the most irritating thing about him. "You always tell me to get my head out of the sand, to stop hiding and to stop using my defenses," he paused watching her closely, he couldn't tell if she was believing him or not.

"You do have a point?"

"What if I did stop, what if I somehow for the sake of argument say you might be right?"

Maddison's next comment froze on her tongue, her eyes shifted a bit wider before she tilt her head the opposite way. Her eyes examined him closely, studying him so intently he almost felt uncomfortable. She was trying to find the crack in his scheme, slowly looking for some fault and to see through the lie he was holding strong too.

"_He's trying to say he may have feelings."_ She had to think over his words carefully, this was the one thing she had been angry over for four years and was trying to fight from him. He was deciding to push those issues aside and allow himself to feel something, to stop being the prick he had been.

Maddison's little happy bubble popped immediately before her gaze hardened. "Jack?" he indicated curiosity. "You hate every word involved with feeling."

"I didn't say a one of them, just implied them."

She smiled then, she slowly walked up coming closer to him then she had offered since smacking him. He could see she was feeling him out, he returned her gaze with what he hoped was a convincing sort of conviction.

"Use a word then pirate."

"_WHAT!"_

"_Yeah use one, convince her mate."_

He didn't move a muscle, she had caught him at least she thought she did and he very nearly gave himself away. He would have to somehow use a word tied into emotion, one that he would have to admit whether he liked it or not. Maddison wasn't as easily convinced as he hoped.

"I care Maddison and it's why I come back. I unfortunately had way to much time to think about it all." She saw him make no sign of recoil or flinch as he spoke.

Maddison was very nearly convinced, she just wasn't entirely sure if she could allow herself to hope again.

"I wish I could believe you Jack, unfortunately I know exactly _how_ very, very _good_ an actor you really are. You seem almost convincing but everything that's happened is contrary to what you are." He hadn't expected that, no matter how convincing he was she still wasn't going to surrender.

"What can I do to convince you Maddie?" he was almost ready to drop his charade and give into his annoyance.

She caught him off guard when she reached into his pocket and gently pulled out a familiar object. She waved it lightly in between them indicating what he needed to do. She stopped waving it and held the compass watching him eye it with a certain amount of frustration as well as doubt.

"I learned from the best, you."

"Aye and now you listen to me." He muttered sourly before eyeing the object with considerable loathing.

"It's the answer to my problem and yours." She watched him take it eyeing it before meeting her softened gaze, he could see the sympathy there and he knew she wouldn't back down.

He had to go through with it, the compass could be manipulated but it was very difficult and he had only ever seen Maddison accomplish it. He himself never got it to do what he wanted unless he fought with it.

"_She's cruel mate, this isn't the same Maddison you had before."_

"Open it." She whispered her eyes steady with his doubtful expression.

"You won't let me off easy will you love." She smiled softly at that shaking her head. "You always were stubborn to the end." He did consider opening it, he knew exactly what the thing would do and he wasn't going to have any of it. "If you doubt me enough to drag the compass into this, it would seem it isn't what you wanted." He slipped it back into his pocket, he had turned her own tricks on her.

Sometimes it was wise to never challenge the master at his own game. She didn't stop herself before she reached out grasping at his wrist. Jack paused turning watching her briefly for some sign of his plan working.

"You are the master of manipulation, I won't be the mistress." She turned to leave not seeing him clench his jaw or close his eyes in frustration.


	6. Tightrope

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind. A/U Story_

_Title from a song by JLS_

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Tightrope**

He didn't remember her being so frustrating or her being able to read him so well. He glanced at his compass in thought, he knew he would regret this and was very sure she wouldn't forget something like what he was wishing he didn't have to do.

"_Don't do it mate, you will never live it down."_

"_She will know all your secrets, especially __**that**__ one."_

She heard him mutter as she went to open the door, she was in for a rather unpleasant surprise when it didn't budge. Jack being the one that initiated this confrontation locked them inside. He wasn't just going to let her win or walk out, they were either going to settle this or kill each other.

The latter at present sounded appealing when she realized she was trapped.

"I doubt you'll come looking for the key." She knew exactly what he meant, he was still scheming and she walked into this one of her own stupidity. "Are we at a standoff then love?"

She clasped her hands into fists before glaring at his back. "No we are not," he glanced over his shoulder seeing her eyes had again turned stormy. "You will open this door or I'm jumping out your window and overboard. I will swim along the side of the pearl or drown before I let you have your way Jack."

He couldn't help himself chuckling at her determination; at least that aspect hadn't changed. She did something he never saw coming though, she reached over to a shelf where an empty bottle sat and shot it at him. Reflexively he ducked wincing at the shattering sound behind him, which was a new trick even for her.

Jack glanced down at the mess behind him before slowly turning his attention back on Maddison. "You nearly took off my head love."

She was so angry she put all pretenses of nice behind her. "I don't give a damn Jack; I've had enough of your games, you pretending to have any sort of feelings and in general _you_." She was beyond livid; it had been a long time since she was this angry. "I don't know why I ever let myself fall for you period. I knew it all and yet I just let myself get attached and at this point I think I actually miss my aunt." She slammed her fist hard into the nearest wall; she didn't even flinch at the large gash or the obvious splinters.

His eyes widened at her anger, he didn't know she had it in her and her injured hand the way she seemed to care less worried him. Maddison was broken, he could see many more changes that he missed and he knew it was probably his fault. Jack didn't think of his well being at present, for some reason he seemed to be on auto-pilot and walked to his desk.

He gathered some tweezers, cloths, bandages and rum. With no sense of preservation he walked over catching her hand and put the things on the shelf nearest to him. He proceeded to pick out the chips of wood before dowsing her hand with rum. That brought her out of her raging rant which in turn was followed by colorful words. She watched him wipe down the wound with care and bandage it, he said nothing returning the things to his desk and walking to the window.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_ He silently beat himself up closing his eyes against the sounds of his ship and the ocean. He felt the wind come through the cracked window before glancing out across the mass of water, his thoughts now on what he had accomplished without thinking about it.

He failed, he had shown something he never did and was well aware Maddison would think. Thinking was bad, very bad.

She stood there scrutinized her hand closely, before taking notice to his silent retreat. Maddison did think, she thought hard and realized with a little reluctance she didn't need the compass. Jack proved he had something toward her, he would never admit any word associated with feeling. He wouldn't let her be hurt, he was there when she needed him, they were friends and that was all she would get.

For the moment it was good enough for her to calm down, it didn't mean she would be cooperative by his standards. "Thanks Jack."

Her tone indicated no smugness, no knowing, nothing that would make him the least bit uncomfortable. He dared to turn around seeing she was looking over his handy work, her harshness in her face faded and she seemed a little relaxed.

"Welcome." The word felt bitter on his tongue, making a face he focused back on the ocean.

"What do we do now?"

His attention returned to her, she seemed content to remain in the room with him which was indeed an improvement over the past several encounters. He shrugged unsure of what to say to that, he turned to his desk looking down at his maps before meeting her gaze.

"We go there."

She walked slowly to the desk and glanced down to where he was pointing. "Why there?"

"I want what it has, I would rather be mad like before…not…_this_." He indicated the many voices he heard with gestures she as familiar with.

"There's something there that will clear out the madness from the locker?"

"Aye, I hope so." She wasn't sure if she liked the idea of him becoming what he was before, granted the voices she knew were hard on him, but this Jack by far benefitted by them.

"Did it occur to you that the voices might be helpful as well as annoying?"

"I don't see how." He saw she was thinking, the look in her expression always meant she was probably right and he wouldn't like it.

"Maybe they are exactly what you swore off and say don't exist."

"_Maddison_ don't push it love." He didn't like her thoughts, especially where they were directing her attention to.

"Naturally you can't handle even the slightest bit of truth." She sighed shaking her head before listening to the silence around her, she met the icy gaze Jack had aimed at her and winced. _"Oops."_

Why was it when they got along one of them always had to say something wrong? She didn't know the answer to that but she did know she pissed him off again. Before he said two words the ship was rocked hard and both moved to the door, another sharp jerk sent them both into a tangled heap in the middle of the floor.

"Ow." Both managed before untangling and leaving to the deck.

For the moment all problems were forgotten, Jack went to the helm and Maddison went to help wherever she was needed. The attacking ship had British sails and another one was coming up on the side of the one already blowing things up. She caught a rope tossing it to Elizabeth who immediately swung down from the last few rungs of the ladder to the crow's nest.

She went about helping with cannons, dragging around powder kegs, hauling cannon balls and helping wherever she could. By the time they got their distance from the attacking ships, she was exhausted and leaning on one of the unfired cannons trying to catch her breath.

Her only relief was she didn't have to sword fight, the battle didn't get that out of hand and she was very sure that Jack wasn't going to let either ship anywhere near the Black Pearl if he could help it. She was also certain the ship alongside the other had been EITC.

"What happened to your hand?" She glanced up briefly at Will's strangely dark tone before glancing down.

"I punched the wall of Jacks cabin because he was winning." He seemed unconvinced by this and turned a hard look on the distant pirate at the helm. "Will in all the time you've known him has he ever lifted a finger to hit a female?" he shook his head. "He wouldn't do so either, that is why he's a good man to an extent. I just didn't know how to deal with my anger and found the wall a fitting target." He lowered his gaze eyeing the injury.

"I don't think I want to anger you Maddison." She smiled watching him walk off in a better mood.

"The whelp should know me better than that." She stifled a yell whirling to see Jack had just come up behind her from his previous position at the helm. "It's bleeding again though love."

"Yes he should," she glanced down at the red oozing through the bandage. "So it appears it is bleeding again, why do you care?" he sighed glancing skyward as if for some sign. "Not even they like you Jack." He smiled mockingly at that before grabbing her wrist and pulling her back the way they started from. "No."

"Shut up Maddison." He shook his head ignoring her attempt to pull away and sighed before turning and lifting her over his shoulder.

She didn't see that coming and found herself staring down at his feet and the deck before hearing the door shut and finding herself dropped on his bed. He went to his desk for the needed medical supplies, purposely ignoring her as she cursed him to the seven seas.

"You are so wonderful with words love." She glowered at him before becoming aware he was beside her on the bed and much too close for her liking. "Hold still Maddie." She glared but did so watching him gently undo the bandages and again treat the wound.

She hissed ignoring the sting of the rum before he again wrapped the injury remaining as he was watching her slowly pull her hand away from him. His dark eyes scanned hers before he wondered why on earth he let himself put himself in this position and why her comments on his acquired friends from the locker seemed way to close for his comfort.

"Love." He flinched eyes narrowing slightly. "Exactly, you're heart isn't only black it's like damn stone." Again he was clenching his jaw; he rarely managed a smile since her being on board.

"Blasted woman."

"I know." She smiled at the disdain he sent her way, at least she was still capable of pissing him off and he hadn't won their previous battle of wits yet.

"I give up Maddison, we're both wrong…you happy?" she shook her head, she wasn't sure if misery would count as happy in their situation, but it may count as a slight start. "I don't understand you anymore than you do me."

"I think that's our problem."

"Yours."

"You don't believe in problems?" He again found himself annoyed with her. "You have several of them chasing you and going to that island can't solve all of them."

"_I only want two of them solved on that island. My voices and you."_ He didn't say any of those words, he had softened and he wasn't denying that, but any word dealing with feelings wasn't capable of leaving his lips.

"Did you give any thought to what I said earlier?"

"About caring?" He flinched again, he really hated her sometimes. "Yes."

"And?"

"No, that's what it meant earlier and still does."

He sighed flopping backwards on his bed and stared up at the ceiling in surrender, she was either too stubborn or too thick skinned. She wouldn't be fooled into believing he suddenly had some sort of epiphany and instantly began to care. He hated to admit it but she was smart and sometimes too much so for her own good or his.

She glanced down seeing his eyes were shut and he was quite, he for the moment would remain silent until he had some other idea of getting past her barriers. She knew Jack better than he did himself on some accounts, this one being the fact that he wasn't going to give up.

She didn't deny he looked peaceful, she could just let him have his way and compromise her own feelings just to keep herself from hurting more. It wasn't in her nature to do that and clearly her second thoughts were stopped in favor or her common sense taking over.

"Do I fascinate you?" it was the first time he said something with a smile, she just shook her head at his obvious smug tone.

"Yes, but it still doesn't work." He groaned glancing up seeing she was lingering close to him watching him for some sign of trickery.

"Why can't things be like before Maddie, you were much less annoying."

"Simple, someday I may show you. Not all scars are visible Jack. You have many that only certain women find, but the deep ones I know." He winced glaring at her with one eye closed.

The tension continued with many more battles throughout the few weeks it would take them to come to the island. She spent a few days now and again in the brig, but somehow she always ended up free again to make Jacks life hell.

The crew got to a point where they could read the pair, they knew when to vanish or be blind and deaf during one of their more public battles. It got to a point where the Turners both would watch on with curious exchanges with each other. Maddison was clearly wearing Jack down, but in what concept neither knew.

Anna-Maria saw it but she kept it to herself. She could see that even denial couldn't hide the fact Jack cared for Maddison in a fashion and she knew it wouldn't be healthy to point it out to either of them.

Maddison walked cautiously up to the helm later that afternoon, it was nearly nightfall and the sky was already changing. Jack hadn't spoken to her since their last fight two days ago when she informed him of his painfully obvious issues and that his voices were right.

She had lost her temper again and actually found herself feeling just a little bad for it. Jack spared her a glance but remained silent and continued to focus across the ship to the distant horizon, nothing yet appearing in the distance. She briefly wondered how far off from the island they were.

Sighing she slowly made herself an obstacle in his line of vision. "It's been two days Jack, I didn't know you could keep quite that long." He pretended she was invisible, he literally appeared to be looking through her and it wasn't something she was accustomed to.

Jack decided on handing over the helm to Cotton before turning away from Maddison and heading for the stairs. Irritated she went after him nearly falling on down the stairs when he whirled to face her, she just barely managed to maintain her balance. He was a step or two below her and his gaze was so hard she felt herself freeze in her attempt to speak.

His eyes moved across hers in search of something, he had no idea what and he had no idea why his voices remained silent around her now. It was like he needed her around for peace, he shook his head turning away from her and continued his progress down the stairs and below deck.

Maddison lingered on the stairs long after he was gone wondering what he had been thinking, he seemed disturbed by her presence now more so than infuriated. She stifled a yelp feeling a hand come to rest on her shoulder, she glanced up at Elizabeth who had been watching the exchange at a distance.

Will stepped up to his wife's side glancing down to see if Jack lingered anywhere below them. "It seems he has even more issues with you now." He seemed thoughtful watching both women with a certain inquiry about him.

"I think she noticed Will." He smiled at Elizabeth's tone raising his hands in a placating gesture. "Are you alright Maddison?" she glanced at her two friends before glancing to where Jack retreated.

"No, not really." She didn't feel right about any of this, something was really wrong and she had to determine if her pride would let her find out what or if she would continue to treat Jack the same. "Later." She left them while moving swiftly down the stairs.

Jack remained in the rum storage listening to his less than pleasant voices, he wasn't going to let anything get to him. He would remain down there and soak away his troubles with rum, it never let him down and he didn't have to worry if it would like him the next day or not.

Rum wasn't women and he wasn't going to let her in. He wasn't going to admit to anything and wanted more than anything to be on that island.

Maddison checked his cabin before knowing exactly where to find him, she made her way through the crews quarters and paused outside a familiar room. He was in there probably drinking himself into oblivion and all because she had to open her mouth.

It was amazing how they reversed roles so often, how guilt and hurt seemed to be their one true weapons of choice. She silently opened the door and stepped into the cool gloomy room, the smell of damp greeting her senses as well as the distinct scent of rum.

She walked slowly to the largest section of the room and leaned lightly against one of the many barrels, he stood there muttering to himself, cursing her to hell and drinking himself into a satisfying rum coma. Maddison shook her head walking into the room and stopped him from accomplishing the latter.

"Not wise." She ignored him putting the rum bottle aside, at least he was speaking to her again.

"I'm sorry I made you think." Jack slowly turned seeing she was meaning every word she said.

It wasn't often she did this, especially now. "Why are you sorry now then love? Is it because you know exactly what I've been thinking?" she didn't deny or accept what he was saying, instead she shrugged.

The silence he was greeted with from his less than appealing voices didn't go unnoticed, he was relieved and worried. "I don't know what goes on in your mind and don't pretend to. I just know that sometimes when I say things that are more than accurate for your liking you…end up…here." She indicated the rum storage and saw him make a face.

"I'm not doing this Maddie." He stepped further into the room and made sure to take the bottle she confiscated with him.

"I know." He stopped turning so tired of hating her and then liking her. "We're never changing; I think we should both face that. It may make life easier." He wearily slouched against a rum keg and eyeing her distrusting her words.

"What does that mean?"

"It means we're done, we'll get what you want and go back to life as you liked it." He arched a brow at her soft tone, she had given up changing him and now she was going to let him have his wish.

Maddison never gave up that easily, he had pushed her into surrender and now felt very not himself for winning so easily. He sat the rum bottle aside turning to study her, the strange fire he had gotten used to still lingered but seemed to be embers.

"Silence is bliss?" She smiled at the shocked look he offered her before she started to leave.

It was his turn to stand there and try to say something, sadly it didn't work in his favor and she was gone before he did anything.

He admitted he was the most stubborn man on the seven seas, so why did he a pirate suddenly feel so _dirty_? It was something he never in his life had accomplished, guilt was one thing he could drown but over Maddison it was another story all together. She knew far too much about him and he was beginning to learn far too much about her.

"The island will end my misery." he drank his rum content to return above deck, she was probably somewhere watching the ocean go by and hoping for some sign of the island.

Someplace out there was the end of her ability to get through to Jack, the island would end the voices and make him the black hearted bastard that left her behind before. She didn't shed a tear though, regardless of it all Maddison knew Jack and knew exactly how he felt even if he didn't wish to say. Her heart ached for the man she loved and his stupidity.

"Maddison can I help?" she shook her head wishing to be left to her own dismal thoughts.

Will could see the hurt and had a feeling she finally gave into the stubborn man that was now at the helm of his only love, a ship that couldn't return the affection that the woman beside him could. He glanced from one to the other before seeing Elizabeth and Anna-Maria offer him a questioning look, he shrugged wishing he could do something to get it through to Jack that this girl would die for him. She would also do anything for him and a ship couldn't replace any of those qualities.

He glanced in the distance, something on the distant horizon nowhere near the island he intended to go to. He wasn't sure but could almost swear it was quite possibly a ship. Not wanting to take any chances he steered the Pearl toward the south beach where the cave would be closer and his freedom returned.

"She love's ye Jack." He pointedly gave Gibbs a warning look, the first mate took it to heart but shook his head in a pitying fashion.

"_Love, I hate that word and feelings."_

"_Then why is it still here in your head mate?"_

"_Oiy not you again. Go away!"_

It was strange when for once his voices did what he wanted, he glanced down the stairs to the main deck and there was Maddison walking toward him and a frustrated Will left behind. He smirked knowing her talent for ignoring what she didn't want, he was _very_ familiar with this trait and many others.

She tried not to hurt her friends, they cared for her in their own fashion but she refused to include them in her battles with Jack. It was and would always be between them. Slowly she come to his side glancing in the distance, his abrupt course change troubling her. He took notice to her observations and shrugged.

"Ship."

"Who?"

"No idea love, that is why I'm going to the south side of the island." She wondered if he made a mistake leaving the ship free to roam. "Don't say it Maddison, I'm not going to go back and hunt for a ship that very well may not bother us."

"I know, I just wish you would."

"You are not Tia Dalma, Calypso by any means and your feelings have been wrong many times." She just glared at his mocking tone. "You know what I mean."

She still scowled at him. "That's what I thought until I ended up _here_ in your world." she stormed off to the back of the ship and far away from him.

Jack looked toward the sky as if seeking some sort of peace, his response didn't come in any fashion he expected. He knew Maddison could have been right about the ship, he was too worried about himself to care if it was a danger or threat to them. That had also proven to be one of his many faults, he groaned leaning forward against the wheel before indicating someone should take over and went to look for her.

He searched for a good hour surprised she wasn't easily found, he finally found her sitting behind some crates and glancing over the side of the ship. Rum bottle in hand and humming some off tune he didn't recognize.

"Go away." she wasn't in the mood for him.

He heaved a sigh before walking to her side taking his life into his own hands again.

"Talk to me."

"Why, you ignore everything I have to say."

"Maddie, it never stopped you before." at the least he got a brief smile out of her before it faded into her serious expression.

"I need you Jack, whether or not you return feelings. I have no one in this world and you know that. Leaving me in Tortuga was a guarantee you would have me back. Why did it take so long? I could have saved you a lot of trouble." he met her blue gaze, his dark ones between angered and curious.

"You would never have been able to change a thing."

"I would have had you, that's all that mattered." he didn't get why she wanted anything to do with him.

He wasn't what she wanted, he didn't want to be and yet she stayed.

"Maddison, you don't have me. That's the point I've been trying to make." she wanted to just reach out and shove him overboard, he turned everything she said into his personal issues.

"Oh screw you Jack Sparrow!"

He thought better of the comment that come to mind, he did want to live a little longer and with far less damage.

She was caught off guard during her rampage when he placed a calloused hand against her cheek. He leaned in kissing her, hard and passionately. He pulled back and left her standing there in surprise and frustration. It didn't take him long to take advantage of her temper and get what he wanted.

She wondered why she bothered, he could have her and she wouldn't complain. "LAND HOE!" she glanced up at Ragetti's call from the crow's nest before moving swiftly across the deck and to the helm.

She kept her distance mindful of Jack and exactly what he was capable of. There close off to the left was the south end of the island he had been rambling about. It was covered in beaches, varying degrees of greenery and a small mountain face in the far distance.

"There?"

"Aye, there Maddie." She shoved him away already gathering he was heading into her personal space for a reason and she wasn't going to be tricked again.

"Good, now you can go back to being you and I can go home."

Jack watched her stalk off to gather with the rest of the crew, he had been shocked by her comment. She wasn't staying, even after all he did she wanted to go back to Molly and be left behind again. He didn't know why that _bothered_ him but it did and badly.

His voices were so many now he literally didn't hear his own voice, staring at the crew readying the long boats to the island he made his way to the one with the Turners, Anna-Maria, and the girl that never left his side.

She glanced down at the clear water lost in thought, Jack tried to come near her but she moved far away from him focused on the now white sand coming closer. Hopping out of the boat she ignored the slosh of her boots in the water and helped the others tie off the boats.

Part of the crew were to remain behind to have the longboats ready and the rest were on the Pearl, Gibbs being the one in charge at present. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she smacked away the familiar ringed fingers and went about with the others toward the jungle.

"_Idiot."_

"_What he said."_

He wondered if the all powerful beings in the skies were the reason he was tortured. Maddison had changed and not for the better and here he was trying to make it worse for both of them. Jack wondered how he was supposed to make her happy when he couldn't even make himself happy.

"Swords." Will, Elizabeth and Maddison all proceeded to hack their way into the mess, there were no clear paths and she could take out her issues on innocent plant life for a while.

She estimated two hours before they come to a clearing in the middle of the leafed mass around them. She promptly flopped down among the tall grass and weeds staring up at the afternoon sky, her only consolation was it would be much easier returning to the ship. She didn't like the notion they might be spending the night there and was very sure wild animals lurked around the shadows.

"You have a lousy idea of taking care of problems Jack." Dark eyes met hers an unsure look crossing his face.

Jack didn't know if she wanted to throttle him or was just letting her opinion known, he often found he didn't understand her by any means. She closed her eyes against the sun and took several deep breaths before getting to her feet and marching on ahead with the others. The clearing was small and it didn't take long before they began hacking away at the area around them again.

Jack tried to direct them, he conveniently ignored the compass's wishes in his hands and used the map he had stashed in his jacket for extra guidance. Maddison shook her head walking casually over beside him, he waved the compass in annoyance before eyeing the map carefully.

He offered her a sidelong glance, the knowing look in her expression only pissed him off further. He stuffed the object in his coat and moved a finger tracing their progress across the map. Maddison reached into his jacket and pulled out the object of his irritation and eyed the map ignoring the dark look he gave her.

"That way." she put the compass back and moved off with the others to continue hacking their way toward the mountains ahead.

"_That way." _he glared at her back wondering how she would feel if she went ungracefully to the ground, he resisted the urge due to the fact Will was watching him with his own look and he wouldn't get away with the idea at present.

Soon they all paused near a cave, it was small and appeared to be another set of smaller mountains hidden by the trees, vines and general jungle around them. She slashed the stream of vines covering the hole and peered in before turning to Jack. She moved her finger in a beckoning fashion and pointed into the gaping black nothing ahead of them.

She could hear water, bats and didn't want to think of what else may live in the inky darkness. "Is there something in there _we_ should worry about Jack?"

Shaking his head in answer her turned to Anna-Maria who was readying a torch before lighting it. He took it and lead the way into the now less gloomy cave. She laughed softly when bats greeted the first intruder of the cave, which she was glad was Jack.

"You go first then Maddie." He handed over the torch.

"Why? So you can run before the rest of us see it coming?" She glared daggers at him before he decided it best to keep the torch, he was worried she might set _him_ on fire if he allowed her to lead.

"What coming?" questioned Elizabeth uncertain of the cave as it was.

"I think she's implying that Jack can't play save his own skin in this case." She smiled at that, Will also found the battle of wits ahead amusing.

Anna-Maria just shook her head keeping up with the others and prayed nothing in the cave was hungry, she didn't want to be on anything or anyone's menu. Continuing in the cave the group was greeted with more bats, some reptiles of the less than pleasant kind judging by Elizabeth's unpleasant tone, some various other critters she didn't take the time to identify and to her displeasure a few spiders seemed to creep about.

"You can always hold on Maddie."

"I think I would rather take the spiders Jack."

He huffed in defeat before smacking into a rock that was blocking another entrance. She stifled laughter this time in favor of saving their only current light source. Once he examined himself for damages he took the light back and moved it within the small opening. He glanced around seeing it was a chamber of sorts and judging by his calculations and the distance they traveled, he had to get into it.


	7. Dark Star

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind. A/U Story_

_Title from a song by Glen Hughes_

_A/N: Just to let you all know updates will be slow, I lost my grandfather the 15th and haven't been around much to write. I still have inspiration, it's just slow until life calms back down. Thanks for the support and understanding, peace to all._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dark Star**

"Figures."

"What?"

"Well, it appears we have work ahead of us Will." she indicated the rocks blocking in the chamber Jack was nosing around in.

"Lovely." Anna-Maria muttered darkly before moving up with the rest of us.

Another hour or more later they managed a big enough opening for each of them to squeeze through. Jack making sure Maddison led the charge. Her only saving grace was the fact she was sure he searched the area thoroughly because of his own self preservation clause.

"Ow." She landed ungracefully on the moist dirt floor before seeing a small river within the chamber, now she knew where the sounds of water had come from. "It's not a chamber, it's a bloody cavern itself." she stood dusting off.

"I know Maddie." Jack swiped the only source of light before moving off to the right and finding more torches hidden in the wall. "Not much help." he noted that the room was far too large for so few torches.

He also was well aware what could be lurking among the many shadows the lights cast now that he was inside the massive place. Judging by the echo from her voice it was huge, he hated to think how big the ones in the mountains might have been.

"What are we looking for?"

"Whatever you like Will, I just need a chest of white granite to satisfy my own reasons for being here." he left them to do what they liked and went off on his own.

Maddison wasn't sure if she should help Jack, or go explore with the others. She much rather keep her distance from Jack but knew it wasn't likely in his favor if she did. His voices and he would never find it if she read his hand movements right, reluctantly she went after the miserable pirate.

She listened for signs of Jack arguing with himself like she had become accustomed to, it didn't take her long to find him standing in the middle of a large opening of rocks staring around within them. She heard the water much closer now and dared to come up behind him and spare a glance into the small area.

He jumped before turning seeing Maddison had followed him, his ever faithful consistent companion whether he liked it or not. "You could have warned me."

"Why?" She ignored the dirty look he offered before ducking under his arm and stepping into the area.

She listened following the source of the sound and swiped the torch from Jack, he remarked sourly at her actions but she could hear him following behind her. She smirked knowing she had again gotten under his skin, she dusted off her jacket the farther into the cave the went. She kept getting dirt, slime from the moisture and small dark spots on her cloths the further they went.

"Ash?" She sifted some of the dark substance between her fingers.

"No Jack, coal at least some of it is." she honestly wasn't sure what the minerals in the cave were, some were obvious and some not.

Her main concern was the growth of crystals above them, the natural crystals were sharp and could do damage if disturbed. He followed her line of vision and winced, reaching out he touched one of the smaller ones at his side. He hissed pulling back, it identified they were sharp and she was glad she wasn't half as curious as he was at times.

"_That was stupid mate."_

"_Aye I felt that much, go away."_

It was the first time his voices offered anything around her, he wondered if they were just lying in wait for the opportune moment to send him completely over whatever edge he was still clinging to. She ducked a passing bat ignoring Jack when he made a familiar and yet weird hand movement. Shaking her head they continued deeper into the strange crevice only to both pause at a small inner river way.

"That wasn't supposed to be here."

"How do you know Jack?"

He eyed the wide river and glanced to the other side, he could barely make out small shapes flickering in their torch light. It hadn't been part of his plan to have to swim for what he wanted, he also knew that only he could open the chest once he found it.

"I didn't."

"_Jack_ what are you _not_ telling me?"

He gave her a warning look at her tone, instead she smacked him watching him fall forward very nearly into the river he was focused on. Maintaining his balance he swiped the torch from a ticked of looking Maddison and waved it out further toward the other side. He could just make out a chest like object and it was good enough for him.

She knew she wasn't getting an answer, it wasn't worth trying either. He handed back the torch and knelt down to examine the water more closely. He didn't want any hidden catches, traps or beasties to come from the depths.

"Did it occur to you to look for a crossing Jack?"

He looked daggers her direction before mocking her, all that did was give him a fierce look in response. Instead of arguing with her he took the torch and again used it to search the area for some kind of crossing, both turned to a sharp bang somewhere within the cave.

"The others!"

Jack didn't seem at all interested.

"Jack, you aren't that cold." Sighing he returned to her side before glancing toward the cave ceiling. "Don't you _dare_."

"WHELP, LIZZIE, ANNA, YOU ALRIGHT OUT THERE!"

She cringed half expecting the crystals to come crashing down on them, thankfully after several minutes she realized with relief that they wouldn't. She waited barely breathing hoping for some answer, any answer at this point would ease her fear for her friends.

"FINE! JUST A LARGE CAT!" she recognized the reply coming from Will and breathed slowly out the air that was hurting her lungs.

Jack waved his hand in a 'satisfied' gesture before turning his focus back on the shape across the river. "Nothing but a big kitty." He realized how dumb he sounded and turned seeing an amused quirk of her lips. "Right, a very _big_ kitty. I have my gun." She wasn't comforted by that but instead of being smart she followed the pirate to the ledge near a gaping mouth in the wall.

It was down, steep and dark she didn't want to fall and carefully followed the suicidal nut job of a pirate ahead of her across the thin ledge. All the while she tried to block images of her death and falling into oblivion. Finally relieved they reached the other side she leaned against the wall after examining it for her safety.

"Wasn't so bad love." If she didn't want to throttle him enough already, he just had to keep adding to her already vexed state.

Needling her temper was an amusement for him, a past time of sorts he had done several times in the past. He smiled feeling lighter when he saw the white granite chest ahead of them. Carefully watching the area and looking for signs of other animals that may have dwelt in the cave he walked to the chest and studied it.

It was more like a miniature coffin to Maddison's eyes and she didn't like it. It was intricately carved with a leafy vine and some flowers intertwining like locks where it was intended to open it. She didn't want to know what was inside and was positive she didn't want Jack doing so.

He moved his fingers across the smooth white surface aware of her discomfort. Maddison regardless of his opinions was intuitive, he used to trust her more so than he had others in his past but now his desire to be free of his unpleasant locker experience was more dominate than her fears.

"Hold the torch Maddie." she took the torch watching him scrutinize the locking mechanisms and the varying floral across the white object.

She lifted the torch giving both of them a better view and noticed a large blooming flower on top, it looked like a combination of sorts and was distorted. She assumed that righting the image of the flower triggered the thing to open. Catching her eye he followed her gaze and saw the solution to his problem of getting into the box.

He started to move about the flower setting her teeth on edge at the grating sound it gave off. "Jack I don't think it's a good idea to mess around with this thing. I know you think it's the _solution_ to your issues but it very well could be a trick. Maybe make them worse." the last part was intended to discourage him, like always though he ignored her and proceeded.

**CRUNCH, CRACK, GRATE**

The bloom looked exactly like the smaller ones now and it didn't take her long to hear the click indicating it was free to open. Slowly he lifted on the lid watching her close her eyes expecting something dangerous to happen. Nothing happened and after a minute she opened her eyes seeing a scroll and a crystal like bottle, she assumed it was made from the natural crystals of the cave. The liquid inside was a sort of olive mixed with shades of blue.

"You are _not_ drinking that Jack."

"Maddison since when do I let you tell me otherwise to what I intend to do?" He was reading the scroll ignoring her protests to what she assumed the formula in the bottle was for.

"Fine! Poison yourself then." She was now very cross and wished to be with the others.

She wasn't keen on the idea of watching him die or what the vile of fluid could do to him. He surprised her tucking the bottle into a pouch in his belt, before putting the scroll in one of his pockets. He took the torch and began to lead the way back across the ledge.

Maddison silently followed uncertain of what was going on, she nearly fell this time back though and was lucky when he caught her. Pulling her to the shore she remained clinging to his arm before stepping back and muttering her gratitude. Neither spoke returning to the main part of the cave, both did notice the strange silence and it unnerved them.

"Where are the others?"

Jack glanced around the gloomy cave uncertain to why he felt the sudden urge to vanish in the shadows, he could sense Maddison was also anxious. He gently guided her behind him before lifting his pistol in hand, dark eyes looking closely into every gloomy shape at present.


	8. Prisoners of War

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind. A/U Story_

_Title from a song by Organized Konfusion  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Prisoners of War**

_THUMP_

Elizabeth landed before her tied up and gagged, struggling to squirm loose. Jack stopped Maddison from going to her aid eyes turning to the shadow she flew out of. Slowly a leech from his past stepped into the mild light, her eyes widening in alarm while Jacks harden like onyx.

"Where's your master?" Mercer smiled smugly indicating for him to look behind him.

In doing so both watch Anna-Maria come falling at their feet, she was unconscious with an unpleasant sort of bruise forming on her face and dried blood near her lip. She saw Jack's eyes turn cold and dangerous, you never struck a woman in his presence and admitted it if you were wise. Maddison seeing no reason not to leaned down near her friend and gently brushed at the dark mark on her friends face. At least they were still breathing, she also took note that Will was nowhere to be found and hoped he was still evading any capture as it were.

"Been a while," Becket's icy gaze met Jacks, his unpleasant sneer making Maddison's own anger burn in her veins. "It would seem you're traveling with a feminine sort now Jack, not very good for hard ship labor." She guessed that meant he hadn't found Will as of yet.

"I had hoped being blown out of the water taught you something."

"Ah, but I survived with a bit of _luck_ Jack." Jack had to repute that, luck had nothing to do with it and he had his suspicions how he may have survived.

"_More like talent from someone not keen on Jack or pirates much at all at present."_ She remembered what he had said about Calypso being bound to her human form, her attempt at seeking freedom failing because of the fact that a certain pirate had his last say on the matter and it wasn't wise to argue with the code or him.

"_This isn't good mate, he very well could kill her."_

"_The others too."_

"_Aye, I know that…bloody shut up!"_

Jack clearly was trying to come up with a clever plan, quickly examining their surroundings and then glancing down at an unpleasant sounding Elizabeth. Even though she was gagged it was clear she was very angry. Maddison's gaze ticked to her two friends, she got the message and gently examined Elizabeth, while doing so she slipped her friend the dagger she had strapped to her wrist, it was small but effective when in a situation that was unpleasant with ropes involved.

Anna-Maria slowly come around and glared up at Becket before crawling over to Elizabeth and remaining still seeing they were being watched by Mercer. Jack also knew she was keeping Elizabeth's escape attempts hidden.

"I have volunteer's about the island to take you and your friends into custody. Although I don't recall you having many friends." Maddison resisted the urge to knock the smug look off Becket's face, she knew that right belonged to the man beside her trying to maintain any form of calm he could grasp.

She had never seen him so angry in her life, with the exception to the two men that betrayed him most in his life. Becket and Barbossa, the current one being the most dangerous one at present. She heard the soft movement and the light growl, her eyes darted above them to the sound before she sparred a glance with her friends.

Will didn't shoot all the large cats in the cave, the sleek black fur caught her eye reflecting the dim light provided by the torches in the room. "Nice kitty."

She nearly laughed at Jacks tone before seeing it was the distraction they needed. All four of them made a run for the deep shadows of the cave, Jack grabbing her hand and keeping her at his side while the others went off another direction.

Every fiber of her being told her to drag him with the others, his vendetta against Becket would surely lead them back to the man. Jack had every intention of finishing the job he intended, he wouldn't let the man just walk freely around the island and possibly take the others or the Pearl.

"Parlay?"

He rolled his eyes giving Will a look, he had been hiding in the shadows watching them at a careful distance before going after Jack and her. She stifled a giggle at Will's amused tone before noting his eyes were just as hard and cruel like Jacks.

"Please don't." Pleading with Jack wouldn't be effective, she knew that but she had hoped that with Will's help she could at least get the man to think about what he was doing.

Will caught on watching Jack, no one knew Jacks past and he had a feeling Maddison knew more than others did. "Jack, we need to find the others and get to the ship." Jack glanced between the pair before pushing Maddison toward Will.

"_Jack_ don't do it." He smiled wryly before doing exactly what she didn't want him to do.

"Take Maddie, find the others and get the ship out on the ocean, fight if you have to but get my ship to safety." Naturally his ship was more important to him. "Her to." her eyes searched his at the concern in his voice, she made a mistake thinking it was concern.

He just didn't want Maddison to follow him and see what he was _very_ capable of when it come to Lord Cutler Becket. Will kept a firm grasp on her arm watching Jack slink off into the shadows, she wanted to go but could see Jack watching Will with one of his warning looks. She gave in momentarily, she would be back and there was nothing William Turner could do to stop her.

"Come on Maddison." She turned to go with him seeing him watch her making sure she was going to do so.

"I'll help you find Liz and Anna, don't expect me to warn you when I'm gone," she met his dark eyes with a warning of her own. "Or be able to stop me when I _do_ leave." He glanced back the way Jack had disappeared to before eyeing her.

"Agreed." She smiled following him to find the others.

Jack kept low and to the shadows, he also kept his gun at the ready in case of any large animals he encountered. He knew very well that the large cat he saw wasn't alone, he was sure that there were others in the cave if Will found one as well. He also wasn't sure how many other wild animals might be hiding in the cave and didn't favor fighting with any of them.

"Why is it he always has a clever escape plan?" He smirked recognizing Becket's unpleasant tone and leaned over the ledge he was on getting a good view of his adversary.

He wore a dark suit, powdered wig and was toying with his own gun. He knew Jack would come back, Jack forgot just how smart the man was on occasion but he was naturally smarter in most aspects. Mercer wore his traditional black suit, much like an executioner which in most cases he was in fact such for Becket. All Jack could make out was a brief shadow of the man and a dark tone of voice.

"That was the cat's fault sir."

"Yes of coarse, it seems Sparrow has a few lucky things still happening on occasion." He kicked at the carcass of the dead cat at his feet, he seemed satisfied that the animal was dead.

"Like that strange girl?" Jack winced staring down at the pair intently.

"Ah yes…she's clever too." Becket scanned the cave scrutinizing the shadows for signs of movement. "She's the reason Miss Swan escaped and she did it under our noses much like Sparrow has before. He doesn't seem to like her much though." Mercer stepped into the gloomy light with a dark smile.

"Perhaps he might change his mind if she's sliced up?" Jack didn't like that, not at all.

Granted he wasn't able to love anyone but himself but Maddison was something, he just didn't know what.

"He might react, I don't think slicing her up is quite what I have in mind. It is quite possible she has something important to him." Jack turned hearing soft steps behind him and leveled the gun at the intruder.

"Jack don't shoot." Whispered Maddison coming into the little light he had.

Lowering his pistol he breathed out eyes hardening. "I told you to stay with the ship."

"Since when do I do what you tell me to?" She mocked him even though she could see he was angry.

"Since those two want to see what you are to me." He would have smacked himself if he was sure the two below wouldn't have heard him, he basically indicated she was something but he wouldn't admit to what.

She didn't react just met his dark eyes. "I'm nothing to you, you've made it abundantly clear." she peered down at the two men staring at them for signs of them spying Jack or her. "They don't know that though and I would rather night find out what he has in mind."

Jack didn't say anything, if he argued with her it would give her the wrong idea again. He was also sure that if he didn't say anything it very well could mean something worse in the future. Shaking his head he knew he had to get her out, he would get his revenge at a later date.

He had other focuses at present and she was one of them. He also knew that they could circle the island and that Becket wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. It was too risky to go off in the open right away.

Back on the ship Jack gave out his orders before arguing with Maddison over how stupid she was to come back. This screaming match was very public before he left her standing in the middle of the Pearl huffing and slammed his cabin door.

Maddison stared at the cabin door for so long it began to blur, she then realized she was crying over him once again. Bitterly she wiped at her tears before glancing out across the ocean, she knew about the orders and how they would circle for a few days before leaving.

He had to lose Becket and his new shipmates. "Maddie girl?" she glanced up at Anna-Maria who was watching her conscientiously expecting something to happen. "Ye do know he cares for ye in his own way?"

"Anna, I wish, _wish_ so much I could believe that." She smiled softly at Anna-Maria's almost hard look. "Miss fierce doesn't work on me and you know it." She sighed nodding knowingly at Maddison before watching her slowly go to Jacks Cabin.

"That'll only get ye hurt worse Maddie."

She shrugged continuing her way to the cabin, it was time to face off with the pirate of her dreams and nightmares all over again.

He spent most of his time reading over the scroll and the directions carefully. He didn't quite appreciate what he had to do to get his issues gone. He had to put two drops of the liquid in his rum after he dealt with Maddison. He would have to give her three drops and he wasn't so sure that the stuff wasn't poison. He had tested it on one of the few rats on the ship he had found in the rum storage.

The thing seemed to just basically forget what it had been doing and went about it's business, no signs of sudden death or poisoning. He mad a quick decision he hoped was the right one before hearing her outside his cabin. He put the small rum bottle aside for himself later, he kept a glass of the liquid on his desk and did exactly what he was supposed to.

"Jack, I want to go home." She looked hurt, something he never really was comfortable with. "Take out your bloody revenge and let me go to Tortuga, I don't think I like it out here anymore." She started to leave in a defeated sort of way.

"Maddie," She didn't want to but still turned to his soft tone. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did, but I didn't like the fact you never listen when it's most important to do so. Drink this and we'll go ashore tomorrow. I need you there for my fast getaway, your about the only one that has any idea how serious this is." She eyed the amber liquid she was very familiar with then.

"Tomorrow, I may need it considering how thick I am to still listen to you." She left on that sour note hearing him curse and hearing a shattering sound inside the cabin.

The next morning didn't seem any less painful for her, slowly she went up on deck to see how things were being handled. Jack was waiting just outside the exit point and caught her unaware. She whirled meeting dark eyes, something about him was all wrong but she wasn't sure she wanted to question it. She learned in the past questioning these things got you left behind or locked in the brig.

Eyeing the mild activity she saw Gibbs was the only one going to shore with them that day, she definitely wasn't sure about this but kept her comments to herself. "Where to Jack and what exactly am I expected to do. I don't want to offend you and go against your orders again. One lecture was enough for both of us." he didn't miss the unpleasant barb aimed at him, he breathed slowly to maintain his temper.

His dark eyes gave away the fury he felt with her less than polite tone that morning, there was something more though and again she found herself examining him closely. It was rarely she had alarm bells going off when around Jack, that was usually reserved for someone that meant her harm and as far as she knew no matter how much she infuriated him he wouldn't harm her.

"We're going to the island, I need you close by so they don't get any ideas. I also need you to listen to me carefully Maddie, I don't need us both dead." She nodded uncertain to why she even cared what he was thinking, she at present felt like someone had stabbed her one too many times.

Numbness was a new thing for her. "As you wish Jack."

No more words exchange from the three of them, reluctantly and yet sensing something was wrong she still went with him. The island this time seemed forbidding and she wished she had remained behind this trip.

She glanced up at the late sky, it was still bright out but she knew it wouldn't be long before dark. Jack had timed this for a reason, they would expect an early morning or night attack. It was a fools errand to go when they could see you coming.

"Wait here Gibbs and be ready to go." His first mate nodded feeling uneasy at the way Jack was acting, Maddison too noticed this but refused to believe he would do anything to harm her.

This time they didn't have to hack a new path, he was going the same way they had gone the other day. She was somewhat glad for this but also knew very well he was walking headlong into a trap. The further they got the more undecided she became, even for Jack this was extremely unintelligent. She caught his arm before they went any farther, she met his gaze hoping and searching for something.

"I know what I'm doing Maddison."

"Trust you? Last I heard you never trust a pirate, even I had to learn that the hard way." He sighed using his fingers and prying her hand from his arm.

"You keep reminding me that every bloody day." He started off the familiar path, she quickly followed wondering why she just didn't retreat back to Gibbs.

She knew something was wrong, she could _feel_ it and it wasn't often that Jack was this deceiving toward her. The last time he acted any resemblance to the way he was now she was left behind in Tortuga. She knew that he wouldn't just hand her over to Becket, that would be a dangerous move and it was because she knew a great deal about him.

Shaking her head and hoping someone above was watching out for them she followed surprised when they came to another set of caves, she glanced further down the path and could see a beach in the distance and a ship further off. He knew exactly where to look and from what she could guess that had been the ship she had seen before hand.

She felt herself shoved forward hearing Jack curse before he was holding his arm and his dark gaze was leveled at Becket himself, she saw no sign of his usual menace but knew that Mercer wouldn't be far away.


	9. Everything Goes Darker

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind. A/U Story_

_Title from a song by The Hoosiers  
_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Everything Goes Darker**

"You underestimated me Jack. I like the idea of a slow death." She managed to scramble to Jacks side seeing him examining the scrape from the blade on his arm, she could smell something and judging by Jacks expression it wasn't good.

"Poison and I thought you better than that." Jack smirked darkly seeing Maddison's expression turned frightened.

"That is where you assume I'm a better man than I pretend. We both know how far that got you the last time on all accounts." She watched Jack examine a familiar 'P' brand before wincing at the stinging sensation of his arm.

Becket ignored her like she was some sort of insect and reached down taking the crystal vile she had seen Jack collect. He swirled the contents examining it before pocketing it himself, she didn't like that and judging by the worried look Jack had it wasn't a good thing that Becket had that.

"Do enjoy watching him die miss." he walked over past her and began to follow a path.

"Maddie that will stop the poison."

That's all she needed to hear, she bolted after the smug bastard. He had suspected her to be a weakling, regardless of what he had seen. She wasn't though and made sure to prove it. Becket turned briefly at a sound behind him before running for it, she managed to gain and finally at the beach tackled him into the surf.

The saltwater momentarily blinded her, but she made sure to punch Becket even though she wasn't sure where and reached in snatching the vile from his jacket. She punched him again and then kicked before running from the water and glancing up in time to dodge some wild horses that had been scared off by the people among the island.

Maddison was soaked, uncomfortable and rubbing water from her eyes as she ran back to Jack. All she cared about was that he was still alive when she found him, but she knew just by his expression Becket intended for the poison to torture him. Jack would be alive and in a great deal of pain by the time she found him.

"Jack!" she saw him staggering slowly to his feet holding his wound, his hand was soaked in red.

"I'm fine Maddie, did you get the…good." She held the vile up for his examination before he staggered.

"Caves." She whispered gently guiding an arm around him and helping him to the caves behind them.

Jack didn't take the time to argue, he knew the poison was going through his system and he had no idea how long it would be before he lost his ability to walk. Once inside the cave she did her best to navigate in the darkness, finding a small hidden crevice and pulling him into it with her. His legs gave out and he fell to the musty damp floor.

"Are you alright?" Dark eyes scanned hers a sour look taking over his expression but he nodded in spite of his feelings over her obvious care for him. "I have the vile, what do I do?"

He handed her the small flask of rum he had on him, he wasn't sure what kind of need would surface, but kept himself one and the treated one he intended to give to her once he sorted this mess he found himself in out.

"One drop, it will stop the poison and make sure to kill off whatever is left in my system." Maddison took the flask, she loathed the idea of the liquid but she didn't want him to die and was left with little choice but to take his word for it.

The face he made up when sipping the treated rum made her smile, he just ignored her leaning back on the ground where he fell. She eased her jacket off propping his head up on it, she ignored the evil look she received. She knew Jack didn't want her to care, she knew she would no matter what he wished and she had to hope that Anna-Maria had been right. She knew it was useless to hope but at present his life was all she cared about.

"I won't ever change Jack, even if you keep giving me those looks."

"Aye, that's what bothers me." She smiled again seeing at least he was regaining some of his humor again. "Oiy that hurts." She ignored him before gently pulling his jacket down and ripping his shirt to better examine the sword slash. She undid her bandanna wrapping it and tying off the wound to stop the blood flow. Her hair now wildly fell about her face, she moved it behind her ear before seeing the signs that the liquid had worked, he regained movement in his legs and sat up slightly.

"Rest, I did hit him a few times." Jack lay back again before arching a brow her way. "The killing him is your right, not mine."

"What about Mercer?" She shrugged, she hadn't seen the evil man anywhere and was very sure she wouldn't have gotten off smacking Becket around if he was nearby. "That's strange, that man is always around his master." she didn't like the concern in Jacks voice, he was never worried when he had a plan.

"Jack it would probably be wise to clear out of here if your worried." He glanced up at Maddison before nodding, he very much _liked_ that idea.

Outside the cave she was still helping him both of them easing quietly into the open and hoping to see no signs of trouble. They began to head back toward the path and to the Pearl when Jack paused resting against a tree. He handed Maddison the rum he stashed, it was a good time to do it. He was wise to the fact she needed a good drink and he watched her eye the rum before meeting his gaze.

"What?"

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet." Jack examined her expression seeing she knew something but wasn't sure what it might be.

He urged her to have a drink and like usual she complied. He watched her like he was waiting for something, slowly realization dawned on her but before she said a word she leaned back against the tree behind her. Her vision blurred before she closed her eyes, shaking her head she breathed deeply for a few minutes.

"_You poisoned her."_

"_He didn't, she's just learning to forget."_

"_How do you know?"_

Jack was having his doubts, his voices making them much worse. After a few minutes he watched her slowly open her eyes, starting at the sight of him watching her. Something was different, it wasn't his intention and at present something seemed to register with him. He remembered what the rat had done, he wondered then if he should have watched it more closely.

"Maddie?"

She focused on his dark eyes, her mind feeling oddly like she was drunk, almost like her memories had been wiped from her mind. "Who?"

"Maddison?" his voice turned alarmed.

"Who is that and who are you?" Jack didn't like the results and went to reach out for her, she pulled away. "Don't!" she sound frightened, whatever the liquid did, it had done the opposite of what he wanted.

"Seems whatever you gave her backfired Jack." He turned at the smug tone seeing Becket standing there with his constant protector.

"Help!" to Jacks dread she ran right to both his enemies, whatever had happened she definitely didn't know what was going on anymore or who anyone was.

Becket smiled watching Mercer eye the girl attached to his arm with disgust. Before Mercer contemplated something unsuitable Becket lifted a hand stopping him. Slowly he glanced at Jacks reaction seeing something that the pirate would not admit, he knew of his freedom and self preservation. This girl was something and he had the perfect way to turn her against him.

"Don't worry, you're safe." Jack froze not liking the tone the man had. "Mr. Mercer deal with him, I'll take her back to our ship and tell her what's happening, she must have had a horrible ordeal with such a fiendish pirate."

Jack knew he couldn't do anything, in favor of his own well being he bolted. He wasn't giving either of them the option of finishing him off. Maddison regardless of how much he disliked the situation would have to wait, he only hoped that the liquid would keep her safe due to her memory loss.


	10. Close the Door, Put Out the Lights

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind. A/U Story_

_Title from a song by Bic Runga  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Close the Door, Put Out the Lights**

Maddison unsure of what was happening didn't feel at ease with the strange man guiding her to a ship across a soft beach. She had no idea why she was dressed in similar clothing to the man that had claimed her to be some girl named Maddison and worst of all she was scared out of her mind.

"Relax, you were kidnapped by pirates. I come to rescue you my dear, your father was desperate for your safe return. Your name is Madeline Lamont." She didn't feel that this was right, but it eased her to know someone had been looking for her and that man called 'Jack' was her enemy.

"Who are you?" she questioned a little more at ease.

"Lord Cutler Becket. We need to get you back before he worries about you anymore." she nodded naively following him to a waiting long boat, he signaled for silence and guided her carefully into the boat.

"Where's home?"

"Port Royal." Still uncertain she eased herself into a comfortable position, she could only guess that the pirate did something to effect her memories.

Jack got back to the shore line and Gibbs was ready to go. "Where's Maddison?"

"Go Gibbs." The first mate knew not to argue with that tone, the shots heard in the distance cured his doubts also. "She fell behind." Jack managed softly after glancing behind him and seeing a longboat in the distance.

On the ship Jack gave his orders to go wherever Becket was hibernating like the snake he was, he refused to talk to anyone about what happened and made sure to lock all of them out of his cabin.

Furiously he threw things around the cabin, the scroll had all but lied on how the potion was supposed to affect her. It indicated she would forget her feelings, not everything else and fall into the hands of the one man on earth he hated more than any enemy he had ever had. Throwing things didn't make him feel better, if it hadn't been for the fact he hoped the crystal vile he had in his hand would help her become Maddison again he would have thrown that as far across the ocean as he could.

"_She's gone."_

"_You do care."_

"Bugger the bloody hell off!" His fist slammed harshly into one of the walls of his cabin, his knuckles were cut and bleeding but he paid no mind to them.

Fury was the only thing flowing in his veins, none of the wounds he got from beating up his room or throwing things could help. Finally he collapsed on his bed breathing hard, half his body throbbing from his rampage. Jack had never let his emotions carry him and this was something all new to him. He had shut off a long time ago, even when he hit on Elizabeth and indicated marriage he hadn't been truthful.

His gaze fell to the blue bandanna wrapped around his arm. "I'm sorry Maddie love, I'm sorry for being so incredibly daft and handing you over to my worst nightmare." sighing he miserably stood and went out to face the world.

Will, Elizabeth, Anna-Maria and Gibbs being the only witnesses to the evil look in his gaze and the hardness of his face.

"Jack?" Elizabeth uncertain of him waited for him to reply.

"Is Becket still there?"

Will arched a brow staring at his friend. "Port Royal?" Jack nodded. "Yes, last we heard from the rumors in Tortuga Becket appointed himself the new governor of the island."

"What ye thinkin' Jack?" Gibbs didn't like this change in Jack, there was more than rage in the mans gaze.

"We're going to Port Royal."

"What!" all three exclaimed in shock.

"Becket has Maddison, we're going to get her back and that's all you need to know." He turned to address the rest of his crew. "Port Royal you scabberous dogs!" no one argued, this was a new side that no one had seen of Jack before.

Maddison remained on the new ship. It was beautiful with white sails that stretched to the heavens, it seemed somehow not like home but she was sure she was now safe. Lord Becket had explained that her father was an ailing man and had tried to find her a suitable fiancé before she had been taken by pirates. He was on his death bed and he had been appointed to bring her home.

She learned she was a proper lady of a high standing and was currently sailing with Lord Becket also the current governor of Port Royal. She felt privileged to be held in so high esteem and yet she felt strangely afraid of the man, his blue gaze was hard and show more cruel amusement then any warmth. She felt even more uncertain of Mr. Mercer but the man had been kind to her since that day on the beach.

She was currently residing in the captains cabin as insisted by Lord Becket and had been given gowns and such that she was informed were to be hers. She had managed to get into an elegant sort of blue gown, the long sleeves annoying her to an extent because it made combing her hair harder than it already was. Her hair acted like it hadn't seen a brush in years, after nearly pulling half of it out she finally got it suitable but found nothing to pull it up with.

After some rummaging around her things, she found a simple black ribbon and tied her hair back as best she could. Knocking come startling her before she turned eyeing her door, she felt anxious at being on the ship but Becket had been reassuring her since her rescue. With a sort of sad feeling she realized being on the ship had been quite a while, they were nearing Port Royal now and home.

"Yes?"

"May I come in Miss Lamont?" She recognized Mr. Mercer's voice and with a strange disquiet feeling she stood.

"Yes sir, please come in." In doing so he paused smiling at her, the smile he offered seemed malevolent and yet for once she didn't flinch.

"Lord Becket has some news from your father, I'm afraid it isn't good. May I escort you?" Her heart sunk at the idea something happened to her father, even though she didn't remember him she was sure she would be heartbroken if she could.

She nodded taking his arm feeling a strange sort of tense feeling around her, shrugging it off she followed him out onto the deck and to the front of the ship where Lord Becket was reading over a piece of paper.

"Carrying bird." She glanced skyward at the many birds above her but paid little attention to them, her focus was on the blue eyes reading over a lengthy note. "Do you wish to be seated?"

"No thank you." He nodded watching Mercer move off to the side watching carefully.

So far whatever Jack had accomplished seemed effective on the girl and Lord Becket's plans seemed to be coming together quite nicely. "It seems that your father passed in his sleep Miss Lamont, I'm very sorry for your loss." She covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes. "It would seem he requested that I take care of you until things are sorted, he left a note with his lawyers about your lands and whom your fiancé was chosen to be." she nodded feeling strangely distant from the situation at hand.

She felt so strange like none of this was really part of her, she felt a strange wave of dizziness before Becket handed the letter over to Mercer and shooed him off to do his bidding. Pretending concern for this girl was his only prerogative at present, she was his link and hold over Jack. He wasn't stupid because he seen that the pirate cared for her safety and it was clear she had feelings for him.

"Are you alright Miss Lamont."

"Yes, I believe so. Please call me Madeline, I would like to get used to it so hopefully some of my memory may return." He nodded agreeing to her terms, his next plan of action would take place back in Port Royal under the pretense of one of the lawyers that he would higher.

"Very well Madeline. Is there anything I can do for you?" He sounded kind and sincere but something in his eyes made her believe he was very contrary to what he was trying to pretend to be.

"I don't believe so Lord Becket, I do wish to be alone among the deck if that is alright?"

"Yes, please feel free to sort yourself Madeline." She smiled setting off to the front of the ship and looked across the vast blue ocean, the varying shades eased her and she felt strangely at home.

Jack paced his cabin for hours each day hoping to catch sight of the ship Becket had Maddison stowed away on. He had no idea what the man was filling her head with but he was certain none of it was good or in his favor.

He was furious with himself for the mistake he made trusting in some sort of potion he really didn't know what was in it. Yes it saved him from poisoning but it made the one person he felt the need to keep close by forget him. He did want her to forget her infatuation with him, not him and everything she had survived. He wondered how Becket would explain her scars, he then winced knowing a few theories that the man would devise for her.

Knocking at his door did nothing but tick him off present, the feminine touch made him control his anger and answer the door. Elizabeth stood there with what he realized was the evening meal and was ready to run from him. He had been so touchy and moody even the ones he was well acquainted with stayed clear of him.

"Thank you Lizzie." She nodded putting the tray on his desk before scurrying quickly to the door. "How long before we get there?"

"A few days." She saw his dark look and ran, the door thumping shut behind her.

Another shattering sound alerted everyone nearby he was again on a rampage.

Several days later Maddison saw her supposed home come into view, she shivered at the skeletons of the pirates serving as a warning at the entry point to Port Royal. All of it seemed very familiar to her but then again not so much so. She could guess her way around the town, she put it to the fact that perhaps she was recalling her life in the town.

"Welcome home Madeline." Beckets icy voice gained her attention but she smiled glancing across the town in thought. "I hope your new dresses are to your satisfaction?" she glanced down at the emerald silk dress she wore, brushing at the material feeling uncomfortable regardless of the fact she was supposed to be a very well off lady.

"Yes, I'm just trying to get accustomed to them again." He nodded leaving her to discuss his next plans for Maddison careful to keep her out of hearing range. _"Do I like dresses?"_

It was a silly thought, she felt she should like them due to her standing in the town. Deep down though something felt so wrong she fought to make that around her right, it all seemed like an illusion, nothing was real and worst of all she couldn't shake the man's face back on the island. She was informed of Captain Jack Sparrow, but his eyes had been so alarmed for her, something there still lingered with her but she knew he was just her captor and a pirate that challenged for a ransom for her well being.

A few hours later she found herself in a coach with her two male rescuers and companions. She was to go to the Governor's mansion as a guest and await the arrival of her father's attorney. She showed her gratitude toward Lord Becket but something didn't sit well with her.

She seen the man as cruel and many other things, she couldn't put a word to her feelings but she was sure that the word wouldn't be kind. Inside she glanced around the entryway, vast stairs and tiled floor under her feet. It was all familiar, so much so she identified a waiting area off to her left and felt a giggle bubble up.

For some reason she could picture a young man, the image fuzzy testing a light fixture and it breaking off. Her thoughts run to a young girl again the image fuzzy running down the stairs in a fancy dress awaiting a ceremony of sorts. Shaking her head still quite unsure of her thoughts she placed a hand to her forehead and tried to breath.

"Take Miss Lamont to a guest room." One of the staff nodded to Mercer's order, gently she was guided up the stairs and into a room.

It was well kept and very feminine she assumed it had been the previous governor's daughter room. She had no idea why she was sure of that but it seemed even more familiar then the rest of the house. The lacy decorations and soft gold, crème and white colors haunted her with more thoughts.

She again felt the lightheaded sensation and went to the bed laying down to rest. She didn't know if it was appropriate or not, but she couldn't help but feel unwell at present.


	11. If You Could Read My Mind

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind. A/U Story_

_Title from a song by Studio 64_

* * *

**Chapter 11: If You Could Read My Mind**

Jack finally fed up come up on deck to see how far away they were, much to his relief they were within sight of Port Royal. He purposely ignored the tension around him and focused on that small town he was extremely familiar with. He knew they would have to sail to the other side so as not to be detected and he had some careful planning to do.

The place would be full of the royal navy and EITC moving all over in search of him. Becket set this up for a reason, it all started for him in this place and Jack had hoped to forget that place.

"Home."

"Not for yours truly Lizzie." She glared at Jack but knew better than to say anything.

He didn't know where to start but was quite sure the best place to find her would be the governor's mansion. He would need Elizabeth's help and would probably need Will's expertise to get through the town undetected, he hated to admit it but the whelp had become very pirate like and was his next best plan to get Maddison back.

"Lizzie, where was your room?" She seemed offended by the question before she realized that if what Jack said about Maddison forgetting who she was, Becket would most likely put her in her old room.

It was time for a lot of planning and only three of them would be going ashore in case of some serious issues.

Maddison had come down stairs to investigate the summons she received from one of the servants. "You look much better my dear." Becket's tone again sounded strange, almost amused and yet she had a feeling he wasn't done with the changes in his demeanor.

"Yes thank you, I feel much better." Mercer left the pair in the massive office, her eyes moved around the many bookcases, large map and the various tools on his desk. "May I ask what is going on Lord Becket?"

He turned back to the map marking something before lifting a letter to his hand, the next part of his plan was about to take affect. "You're father's last letter to you before he passed, he also explains about your fiancé," she sensed he left something out and urged him to continue. "I do hope that you find my company to your liking."

She gently took the letter in her grasp and read over the strangely squiggly scrawl. In the letter it left everything to her future husband to be, he gave her all his love and wishes and the last part she read with a strange cold feeling. _"Do take care of Lord Becket, he is a good man and will take good care of you. I hope you feel no ill will toward me for choosing your betrothed."_ she realized what Becket had been saying.

"I hope you don't find my company unwanted Lord Becket." She curtseyed wondering why she felt this whole arrangement was incorrect, but instead of saying anything she was surprised to find a small diamond jewel slid on her finger.

His blue gaze wasn't warm or happy, it was hard and cruel. She could still see the amusement and wondered why she felt like this was some sick game. "Cutler, it is more appropriate for my fiancé to address me in a first name fashion. Alright Madeline." she nodded eyeing the ring with an uncertain look.

"I still feel unwell, I don't believe I'm good on dry land as of yet."

"Yes of course, I keep forgetting you had a terrible endeavor with those pirates. Take Madeline to her room please." one of the servants immediately went with the young woman upstairs.

"Jack will be livid with this arrangement. You'll be able to finish off what you started." Becket smiled at Mercer's dark tone.

"So it seems. His foolishness whatever it was has worked for once in my favor. I will rid myself of her after the job is done." Mercer bowed leaving the office to attend to his duties.

"There's my room up there Jack." Elizabeth indicated the darkened room from the ground, Will lingering at her side thankful they had avoided detection getting to the manor.

The next problem they would have would be getting out of Port Royal with Maddison _alive_. "Oiy, you didn't like visitors in the night did you Lizzie?" She went to smack him but Will caught her arms before she could. "Here I go."

The couple watched him skillfully climb his way up the many decorative bushes and wood latis to keep them growing the directions they were intended.

"_You are daft Jack."_

"_Aye but he has to get her back or we'll never shut up."_

"You're not really helping me get her back either." he muttered wishing he had some way to get rid of them, after what the liquid did to her he would never risk it and swore by keeping the liquid locked safely on his ship in a trunk.

Maddison lingered in the center of her room, she had been pacing and now was frozen staring out one of her many balcony windows. She would glance down at the glinting stone on her hand and felt strangely disgusted with herself and the man she was supposed to marry.

Anyone could see he was merciless and he had no visible kindness in him or his eyes. His heart was like ice, the thoughts she had again made her feel strangely out of sorts. She didn't want to marry him, she didn't understand what was going on and didn't get to meet or say goodbye to a father she never remembered or could remember.

"Who am I?" her voice was soft, she had examined her body while dressing that night for dinner and found many scars.

She had no idea where half of them come from, the ones on her eye the most troubling to her. She felt that Becket was being extremely big taking her in and marrying her. She wondered if she acquired the scars while she was among the pirates that had taken her. He didn't clarify how long she had been gone and what kind of damage they had done to her.

A rustling sound in her room caught her attention, she had opened her windows wishing to feel the sea air again and tried to remember how much she loved the ocean. Slowly she observed her room for changes or signs of something being off. Walking slowly around the room she heard her skirts ruffle and her own worried breathing, she didn't hear the sound of him sneak up behind her.

Jack had to watch her for a while to be sure it was her. He had never seen Maddison in a dress since he knew her, she seemed so different and yet she was almost the same. Her hair gleamed now that it was taken proper care of and she seemed different somehow.

He followed her slowly into the room, trying to draw little attention to the rest of the household and saw her pause almost aware of him. He regretted the action he was about to take but he knew he would have to calm her down before he could get through to her. She had been alarmed by him before and he didn't want that kind of attention again.

He reached out cupping her mouth and pulled her tight to his chest, she struggled her cry of surprise muffled. "Maddie, calm down it's Jack love."

She froze at the familiar voice, she closed her eyes trying to sort through her many emotions before she recalled who was responsible for her kidnapping and struggled anew. Finally he gave in and let her go, he prayed she wouldn't turn into a screaming girl, it was nothing like her and he hoped that part of her remained somewhere in that strange shell she was wearing at present.

"You kidnapped me and I suspect may have been responsible for my scars." she stepped back into the room wondering why she didn't call for help.

Jack's words froze on his tongue, Becket was definitely at work and he had a feeling it would take a lot of effort to get her to listen to him, trusting him was a whole other story. Shaking his head he lifted his hands in a complacent gesture before glancing at her door hoping there were no guards outside her room.

"That's a lie, you and I have been friends for a while, I was stupid during our friendship. Actually more than once and am currently trying to right one of the dumber of my moves. Maddison I need to get you back so I can help you get your memories back."

"Madeline and no I'm not going anywhere with you, you pirate." she spat, he smiled at the familiar fire at least she could still fight. "What's so funny?"

"You still have your spirit." His soft tone regardless of how she was supposed to fear him eased her, for the first time since the island she felt safe.

His eyes were soft a much warmer look offered there than Becket had ever given her. He seemed troubled and concerned over her memory loss. She shook her head stepping back still letting Becket's words remain in her head, it was not wise to let this man linger. He may brainwash her or worse, he might take advantage of her.

"Please Maddie, don't call for help. It's Jack, the pirate you've deemed a menace since I was dumb enough to leave you in Tortuga. Molly despised me and yet you come with me."

"_Molly?"_ the name seemed to click somewhere, she glanced down at the ring on her finger again. "I don't think my fiancé would appreciate me running off with you. My father went to lot of trouble to find Lord Becket and chose well."

Jack heard it, he didn't believe it but the ring on her finger stated contrary to the fact he was hearing things. "You _fiancé _ is _Becket_!" she nodded wincing at the dark tone in his voice, his eyes had turned hard like the blackness of the night sky. "Are you bloody nuts woman, you hate him as much as I do and beat the man to save me and that's when I buggered everything up." she remembered water and someone in pain before snapping back to the reality she was trying to hang onto.

"No I don't."

"Aye you do," He sighed rubbing his temples in frustration. "You don't have a father, your mother was working on a company thing and let your great aunt look after you. She lived in the Caribbean and despised you like your mother, she used magic taught to her by someone and sent you to my world. You were so obsessed with my world according to you when I fished you out of the ocean…that you ended up here. You've been friends with me since that day, again until I did something stupid." She sat down suddenly on the edge of her bed clutching her skirts and trying not to scream at him.

"You're lying." she hissed her eyes stinging and her hear thundering in her ears.

"No for once I am not, you told me more about you than I needed to know. Woman you went against all you knew and become infatuated with yours truly. You have been saying you…really like me and I've made it clear that I can't return that."

"Love you?" she questioned so innocently he had to resist his urge to snap at her.

"I hate that word and you know it Maddison Tempest." She snickered at the face he made before squelching her giggles.

She didn't know why but it amused her to annoy him, it felt strangely familiar. "It's Madeline, Mr. Sparrow and I would believe it be best if you leave."

"Captain! Bloody woman you know that I hate my title being neglected." his fury was mild compared to what she had seen in Becket's eyes, he seemed so familiar she wanted to believe him.

Pirates lied and he was no different. "I will call my fia…Lord Becket in here Captain."

Jack chuckled darkly lifting out a dagger moving it between his fingers gently examining the blade. "Go ahead Maddie, you know I want to finish what he tried to a long time ago. Liking other colors of people gets you a lousy life, lost ship, cursed and so much more. You end up a mad man with voices that tell you to come rescue the only women that has ever vexed you and now she doesn't even know who the bloody hell I am!" the dagger caused her to feel fearful of what it was intended for.

The anger and hatred in his voice she realized was directed at whatever Becket had done to him. She stood throwing caution and what Becket said aside. She slowly walked toward the pirate captain she had been haunted by since those few moments on the island.

His dark eyes scanned hers searching, he was looking for whoever this Maddison girl was within her. She touched the scar to her eye when he focused on them wincing. It wasn't of disgust more of a guilt of sorts, she reached out touching the trinket that hung down his brow, a gold coin type and stepped back like she had been burned. _"It's a key."_ shaking her head she tried to move away but Jack was faster.

"Maddison, I'm not the man you wish me to be but I am not letting that lecherous bastard have you or destroy you." His hand had cupped her face forcing her to look into his eyes. "You have to come with me one way or another love." his voice had a warning in it, she snapped back to reality her moment of folly past.

"No I don't Captain," She stepped back and turned to yell. "Mr.….

He cut her off cupping her mouth and dragged her to the railing.

Will watched with wide eyes when Jack hauled Maddison out onto the balcony. "Tie her up and gag her Will, this is going to take longer and we may have been made. I didn't quite charm her." he nodded doing as Jack said.

Maddison was lifted over Jacks shoulder squirming and yelling behind her gag, he ignored her like he was accustomed to doing and lowered her to the ground to be with Elizabeth.

Once he and Will both were on the ground he proceeded to hoist her up on his shoulder again and the four of them made their way to the longboat to get back to the Black Pearl.


	12. Error of Our Ways

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind. A/U Story_

_Title from a song by Temptations  
_

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Error of Our Ways**

Becket and Mercer were the first at the room and he had ordered every officer in the town to find them. "Why didn't she yell sooner?" snarled Becket furious that Jack had escaped with his leverage right under his nose and his damn luck still held fast.

Mercer scanned the room seeing little signs of struggle but did see something shining on the desk leading out to one of the balcony's. "It would seem maybe she remembers something regardless of how brainwashed she may be." he lifted the ring to examine it and returned it to his master.

"Damn him and her both." He was furious, everything about him read murder and Mercer smiled glad to be the one to accomplish it in the future. "This isn't over, she may be gone and he may get her back but this _isn't_ done." he threw the ring not caring where it went, all he wanted was two pirates strung up and hanging dead out his front window.

Once they were sailing again Jack had turned Maddison loose in his cabin and locked her in. She furiously banged on the door screaming and cursing him to the depths. It was no different than he was used to and he let her stew going about his duties for the time being.

It wouldn't be long before Becket was on the water looking for them and he would have to keep ahead of the threat.

"LET ME OUT!" furiously Maddison beat on the door before surrendering seeing her knuckles were bloodied, black and blue. "Ow, damn it all." she felt mortified at what had left her lips, it wasn't proper to swear like the pirate that had yet again abducted her. "I'm Madeline, you are crazy Jack Sparrow!" she tried again with no response.

She remained on the floor in the middle of the cabin, her eyes focused on her now caking bloodied hands. Sore and angry she gently wiped tears from her eyes and stood. At the very least she could examine her prison. Slowly she moved around the cabin, it was full of books, shelves, trunks and various crates. His bed off to the side made her uneasy before she turned and began to examine his desk.

Various tools lined the area along with maps and many rum bottles. Gently she picked up one glancing it over the familiarity of it troubling her before she set it aside and glanced down at the crunch under her feet.

Further off behind the desk she saw more broken bottles, she reached down lifting a piece and found it smelled of rum. Dropping it among the many others she walked to the large captains windows and peered out.

Regardless of being a captive she felt safe and at home. She lifted a jacket off the side of the desk and twisted it looking over the dark blue material and the silver buttons. It was small and too feminine to be Jack's, she moved her hands through the pockets before finding a bloodied blue bandana, it was folded gently and seemed very familiar.

Jack watched her lost in her examination of her jacket, he had hoped that something would jog the memory she had lost. He was hoping anything on the ship would return Maddison back to him, regardless of the issues they had before.

"It's yours Maddie, you left it with me when you ran away. You used it to cushion my head when I was poisoned." she whirled dropping the garment and gripping the bandana for dear life. "I'm also the reason you don't remember anything. I was imprudent when I gave you some of that cursed liquid. I wanted you to forget you had feelings toward me and it…

"Backfired?"

"Aye, very badly." She still didn't believe him and his way of man handling her to bring her to his ship did little to make her want to try to believe him at all.

"You have a strange way of showing you want to help me." Her tone was angry, but somewhere he detected some relief in her voice.

"This coming from the woman that can no longer pronounce fiancé with Becket in the sentence." She balled her fists up angrily sending a fierce look his way. "You left me little choice to plead my case to you love, you yelled for that bloody bastard."

She went to remark on both accounts but instead refused to speak. She leaned down gently retrieving the jacket before twisting it between her hands again pondering it. She was aware of Jack walking up behind her but refused to feel threatened, he gently placed something on the desk beside her and started to leave.

"You're real clothes Maddie." he left glancing among his crew, he still had no idea on how to get Maddison back.

What bothered him most was he wanted her back, it meant he had some sort of attachment to her and he didn't want to admit that at all. Will come up to his side seeing how troubled Jack really was.

"Does she have any idea who any of us are?"

"No whelp, she doesn't" Jack snapped before going up to the helm, he was agitated and hated questions at present. "Send Lizzie in to help her with that dress she's wearing."

Maddison stared at the garments Jack had left for her. They were clearly feminine and her size, she gently stroked the white shirt and blue corset, the black pants intrigued her and then she saw the various daggers and straps, one dagger among her boots caught her eye and she examined it feeling a sort of pride for the blade.

"Maddison can I help you?" She turned to the soft spoken voice and saw a woman with light brown hair and dark eyes, she wore a white shirt and tan pants, the shirt seemingly a bit big for her and her hair braided behind her.

"Who are you?"

Elizabeth sighed wishing Jack undid whatever happened to her. "Elizabeth Turner, Will's wife and your friend."

She laughed darkly at the word 'friend'. "If you're my friend then why did your husband help that blasted pirate kidnap me?"

"Because that wasn't you and we're trying to help." She eyed the clothing again knowing what Elizabeth was there to help her with.

"Does he worry about my virtue, is that why you're here. I had thought by now he would have taken advantage of me." Elizabeth frowned at her sarcastic tone before coming over to unlace the dress and other garments she wore.

"I hate to break it to you Maddie girl but you have no virtue to protect. You've been with Jack before and I know this because of what you told me. Also in your current state of mind because he's a good man regardless of being a pirate, he wouldn't take advantage of you." She left in a huff leaving Maddison staring after her wide eyed.

"Lizzie!" Jack noticed her haste and ticked off body language.

"She's insufferable!" he managed to catch the angry woman by the arm and Will come over to calm her as well. "She was worried about her virtue and you taking advantage of her!"

For a minute Jack blinked, he then began to laugh. Granted it wasn't a funny situation but the fact Maddison would worry about such things when she had been creative during their times together amused him. He managed to contain himself seeing the couple eye him strangely.

"I do not see how this should be amusing Jack." Will didn't understand anymore than Elizabeth.

"I don't think you want me to share either Whelp." both saw a sort of mischief in his dark gaze and both went about their duties.

They _didn't_ want or _need_ to know.

Maddison stood there in her 'clothes' she admitted they felt more right than the dress had. She had freedom and felt more comfortable then she remembered. Slowly she turned looking over her reflection before her fingers lingered on the dagger strapped to her wrist.

"I remember…" she tried to recall why it seemed so familiar, almost like she used it recently.

"You gave it to Elizabeth when we were trying to get free of Becket the first time. Large cat distracted the bad guys and we got away." she remembered black fur and something else but again felt dizzy.

"I don't remember Jack." Sighing he allowed his gaze to trail over her, he was actually glad to have her back but didn't dare say so. "If I don't mean anything to you, why did you come get me and why do you want my memories back?"

He didn't know how to answer that, it would mean saying something he couldn't. "Friends love, I couldn't just leave you."

She didn't believe him, he was hiding something and again his eyes gave that away. "Clearly you aren't going to tell me why," she again glanced over her reflection. "Why do I have so many scars?"

He gazed at her confused expression watching her focus on the scars on her eye and one on her chest just above her shirt line he hadn't seen before.

"You never told me Maddie, you were to furious to do so." She believed that, something about her and him felt very unresolved.

"That I believe. You don't tell the truth much do you Jack?" he chuckled bowing mockingly.

"Pirate."

She felt herself smile at that, something in the way he did that also seemed so memorable to her she couldn't help herself. She lifted the bloodied scarf in her hand examining it again. He told her how she had tied off his arm and how unpleasant he had been. He told her everything including about the liquid and his stupidity in disguising it with he rum.

"You are the reason I don't know anything then?" He nodded seeing she seemed docile compared to what he would expect.

Lost in thought she allowed her gaze to linger on the bandana in her hand, she then walked up meeting his dark gaze and let her strange urge take over.

_CRACK_

Jack hadn't forgotten that and felt his head snap to the side. "Oiy, that is common for you too." he rubbed his face seeing her eyes had hardened like the sea on a stormy night. "I am sorry for once love."

"How do I remember?"

"I don't know." He waited for another hit to come but nothing happened. "Love?"

Maddison turned away from him lost in her dark thoughts, how could she forgive him so easily if she didn't remember him? She was furious with herself and even worse confused by everything that had happened so far.

"Where's the liquid?"

"No, that's what started this…

"Jack it may be the only way and because you did it, you have to undo it." His mouth went slack when her gaze met his. "I don't care about your feelings, I know that for some reason you came back and that's reason enough to know you can undo what you done."

"_She's right mate, you know what you have to do."_

"I won't." he tried to wave of his voices, she caught his hands meeting his infuriated gaze.

"You have to, otherwise I will remain Madeline Lamont and end up Becket's wife. You have to prove what you say is true Jack. If you don't I will find a way and you seem to know what I'm capable of." he grit his teeth staring her down.

"I have a brig I could lock you in, your quite familiar with it."

"So you say, you can but someday I will get free and then you know what will happen." he cursed the day he met her all over again, this was one challenge he wasn't getting out of.

This time the compass wasn't involved, the one thing he hated most come into play and he had sworn them off. He didn't want to face it but he did care, he wanted Maddison not some girl claiming she didn't remember their life. Their adventure and his stupidity. He missed the familiarity of them and her confounding way of vexing him to no end.

Shaking his head angrily he went to one of the many trunks, unlocked it with a set of keys and yanked out a glass pouring rum into it. He read the scroll again before eyeing the bottle, he dropped in the same amount he had before messing up her memory and nearly threw the drink at her.

She sniffed at the drink before meeting his dark gaze. "You know not everyone can hide forever, eventually it all catches up to us." he gave her a hostile look before waving her to drink the stuff. "Will you care if it kills me Jack?"

His anger faded to surprise and then he went to reach for the glass not wanting that to be the case, she had it gone before he managed and stood there watching him. She dropped like a stone, he flew around the other side of the desk and knelt down lifting her head into his lap.

He waited thankful she was still breathing, all he could do was hope that it would work and Maddison would come back being the menace she always was.


	13. One Step At A Time

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except original characters. All material (c) to respective owners. I write these for fun and make no profit. They're just random plot bunnies that live within my strange mind. A/U Story_

_Title from a song by Jordin Sparks_

* * *

**Chapter 13: One Step At A Time**

Three hours later he had her laying on his bed tending to her with a cool cloth and a basin of water off to his side. No one had bothered to come to see what was going on between them, he was grateful for that because he already had four people ticked off with him not counting the unconscious one on the bed.

The others would never do anything or admit to it, but he could see the anger in their eyes and fury they kept a careful lid on. She stirred and he dropped the cloth waiting.

Slowly she blinked staring up at the ceiling of his cabin, focusing she managed a soft cough before glancing around. _"I remember."_ she remembered everything including what almost happened, her first urge was to throttle Jack and then she remembered other things. She _knew_ he cared regardless of his oath on how he wouldn't, couldn't and shouldn't.

"You insufferable menace of a pirate, stupid bloody bastard."

"Maddie?" she sat up only to fall back onto his bed feeling dizzy.

"Yes Maddie and I'm going to run you through with your own damn cutlass just for the fact I almost married your worst enemy, because of _your_ idiocy." She did manage to sit up then and turned glaring daggers at Jack.

For once in his life he feared her, he feared what she would do to him if she got a hold of him. Self preservation again taking over he stood to flee the wrath of Maddison Tempest.

She saw it coming and dove managing to tackle Jack to the floor of his cabin and just let him have it. Fists flying and her rage blinding her, he caught her wrist wrestling her to the ground and pinned her under him twisting yelling and doing everything she could to throttle him.

"I hate you Jack!"

Her tears were real and made everything worse, much worse than he thought she could for him. He did damage beyond repair and this time there wasn't hope in fixing it.

He sighed closing his eyes in misery before letting her loose and leaning back on his knees. He decided for once he probably deserved everything she had and he wouldn't fight her.

Seeing the surrender she resisted the urge to continue beating on him. "You're not running?"

He shook his head in answer remaining still and waiting for it to come. She just sat there watching him in awe, Jack was admitting to his mistakes and taking whatever she had in wait for him. She wanted to hate him, she wanted to hurt him like he had her but she found no strength to do so.

"You jackass." she hissed watching him slowly meet her gaze still waiting for her to damage him.

"You win Maddison, I deserve anything you have."

"I know you do!" she snarled angrily, despair almost her point. "I can't because I love you and that's my own fault. My dumbest move ever!" she went limp staring at him, dark eyes meeting the blue ones that seemed glassy.

She suffered so much and still loved him? He didn't know why and for some reason it bothered him more than her hatred. "Why can't you just hate me?"

"I can't hate what I love." He glared that dark menacing glare but she ignored him like always. "You know why you hate it so much Jack, why you feel some things and guilt the most?"

"I don't want…

"I don't give a shit what you want!" She leaned forward meeting his dark gaze challenging everything he was. "You _love_ me and don't understand it because you swore love and emotion off."

He grit his teeth favoring a hard punch to his floor to maintain his temper. "Get out Maddie."

"NO!" she shouted lifting her hands up so he could see the damage she had done to herself. "These aren't all of them either. I'm showing you all of them Jack!"

She stood flinging her top across the floor and turned. He couldn't help himself staring up at the slashes on her back, the clear whip marks among some he could see were sharp blades and a couple looked like bullets. She showed him the ones on her shoulder, they were blade scars, three down her chest and one across her stomach, her eye wasn't even the half of them.

She had some on her arms, hands and legs. He also took notice to a tattoo across her back of a sparrow, because she could never forget him.

"There is all I did because I didn't want to leave you. Now you know whether you like it or not. Life's a bitch and I'm that bitch." she stormed from the cabin leaving him there gaping at her, she reached down to grab her shirt and jacket before leaving him to ponder all her damage and her anger.

Jack hid in his cabin for days, Maddison didn't care and her concern was limited. She was grateful to be back with her friends and would ignore any subject about Jack, her past and all that happened. She spent the days Jack hid out trying to understand her life and why she could easily love someone that could hurt her more than anyone on earth.

Exactly one week to the day she told him off he emerged from his cabin. He didn't spare her a glance, immediately he told his orders to the crew and went to the helm. He stayed there most of the day, even when someone was to relieve him of duty.

Night fell and yet Jack still lingered at the helm. Maddison remained doing her work until nightfall and then surrendered to staring out at the sea. Her friends had left her and she took note that only the night watch was on deck.

She decided to turn in before seeing Jack was still at the helm. She could feel his dark eyes watching her and wondered what would happen if she went up to the helm to confront him again.

He chose not to run, he had a week to think over his life and hers in general. His voices had silenced after that last fight, he knew the answer to silence his voices and wasn't prepared to let it happen. It was against everything that was him.

"Didn't expect you to come out of hiding just yet." She hopped up on the railing watching him with intensity in her blue eyes, a cruelness lingering he hadn't seen before.

He allowed Cotton to take over the helm and walked past her, he went to the front of the ship and purposely ignored the predatory like steps following him. She wasn't giving up that easily and he knew he couldn't avoid her anymore.

"What's wrong, knowing everything hurt your ego?"

"Go ahead Maddison, prove your point." he ignored her staring across his home, his freedom, the ocean as inky as the night sky with diamonds lighting the way.

She was surprised by his lack of conviction. He smiled at her lack of comment, slowly his dark gaze met hers his own changes present. His eyes were hard and there was a challenge there she had seen before.

"You egotistical bastard, as always you bury your head in the sand. In your case drown in your own damn rum!"

He caught her arm forcing her to spin around, he caught her wrist before it connected and stared at her his eyes like hard black pearls themselves.

"I don't change Maddie, not even if you point out everything." she froze at his hard tone, he just admitted she was right and still kept from saying the words she wanted most. "So prove your point love, I don't think you have the skill."

She met his challenging gaze with her own, she jerked her wrist loose and pulled his compass from her pocket and slapped it in his free hand. "I learned to play pirate from the best Jack. You don't have to say it, that arrow does it all." his eyes were widened in disbelief and like she said the arrow stopped right on her. "I prove my point."

She left him standing there with the one thing that wouldn't lie, she walked swiftly across the deck and only found herself stopped by a firm grip on her arm. She turned to see those dark eyes were full of dark fury, something she didn't think he was capable of.

He pulled her slowly to his cabin, she tried to pull free but instead he resorted to lifting her over his shoulder and walking in tossing her onto the bed. He blocked the door waiting for her to try to make a break for it.

She remained as she was staring at Jack, she got through she hoped but was there a worse price to pay for her part?

"The day I met you was the end of me."

She stood disregarding her urge for her well being and walked up to Jack. He jerked back only to succeed in hitting the door and leaning in to it with a defeated groan.

"It might have been the beginning, you can't be alone forever. I never said you had to change, I just need you the way you are Jack. I fell for the man you are, not the one you think that I want you to be." he dared to do the thing he would regret most.

"Why do you make me care?" it wasn't the declaration of love she wanted but it was a start.

"I don't know, but I am not going anywhere." he sighed banging his head against the door behind him. "You might damage that clever mind you do that too often."

He chuckled, it was something he couldn't help but do. Shaking his head he met her eyes aware she was close to him and something had finally been resolved. Regardless of whatever had happened he had her, all he had to do was take her back.

He gave in to the silence, it was something he had missed having and pulled her into a deep kiss. Tongues meeting in a collision of need as he lifted her into his arms, her body wrapping with his. Things may not be fixed but at least they wouldn't kill each other.

Sometimes forgiving someone comes in the strangest of ways, secrets aside she was very much his whether he would ever admit she was his would be their secret.


End file.
